The Tide
by Virtue
Summary: Alternate ending, post game. When the light and the rightful King are restored, Leviathan relinquishes the one under her protection. She crawled out from the ocean while expelling seawater from her lungs. Her eyes had burned with salt, copious tears pouring outward in an attempt to flush out the sting as she pulled herself on her elbows upon the beach where Gentiana had waited. FIN
1. On the Beach of Altissia

The Tide

* * *

Chapter One: On the Beach of Altissia

* * *

"The King will see you shortly."

The attendant left her with Gentiana in the King's study, as he had been directed to.

Her thin fingers fumbled nervously with the fabric of her dress. It was a nervous habit she had picked up years before.

Her dark hair attendant squeezed her shoulder lightly and Lunafreya nodded at the gesture, as if acknowledging Gentiana's unspoken command to relax. Gentiana had been in her household for years, and the two had a sort of nonverbal language among one another before she had even met Noctis.

She rose from the chair and walked to the window. The sun was setting over the city.

* * *

Months had passed since she washed up upon the shore of a fallen Altissia, barely crawling out of the ocean while expelling seawater from her lungs. Gentiana had stood over her with blankets in hand. Her eyes and lungs had burned with salt, copious tears pouring outward in an attempt the flush out the sting as she pulled herself on her elbows upon the beach where Gentiana had waited throughout the night. Her white gown had deteriorated to the state of being wet rags that clung to her body, leaving her mostly naked. Her hair was plastered to her head in a pile of salt and grime, temporarily discoloring her usual pale blonde color.

Disoriented from her abrupt awakening, she screamed in between her body's furious ejection of seawater from her chest and stomach. The pain of if all was incredible. Her ears were ringing so much that every sound from a calling seagull and crash of waves was unbearable.

Later, as Gentiana held her gently in the blanket, she regained the ability to speak, her face streaked with streams of salt both from the water and from her tears. Her lips were cracked and shriveled, and her Her voice was no more than a croak.

 _"Is it done?"_

 _"You must've made quite the impression on the Sea-Mother,"_ The raven haired woman told her soothingly as she rocked the Oracle gently. _"She was the one who preserved and guarded you, much to our surprise."_

* * *

Lunafreya tucked a stray tendril of blonde hair from her loose braid behind her ear, she had been on the road for months since being reawakened, visiting the survivors of the darkness who welcomed her with open arms. She'd heard so many different versions of how the night had been ended, some intriguing and some she was sure were far from accurate, but they had all revolved around the King of Light. It didn't take Umbra long to return to her on the road, notebook in hand.

She heard the sound of glasses being arranged and wine being poured from a decanter behind her and turned to protest as Gentiana offered her a glass.

"Gentiana, I-"

Her attendant's lips curled in a sly smile. "I'm sure the King won't mind if we partake of his personal vintage. He's the one making you wait, after all." Her voice was as melodious as ever.

Luna chuckled back and accepted.

"There you go, it'll help you relax."

Gentiana nodded in approval as the former Tenebrean Princess took a sip.

"I'll take my leave then." She cross the room and turned the large brass handle of the great oak door that had granted them access to the room.

"You're not partaking with me?" Lunafreya questioned.

Gentiana looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Lady Lunafreya. You two have much to catch up on." She watched the Oracle's brow furrow slightly as she looked down at the floor, as if pondering what she could say to Noctis after all this time. "And also, I'd like to ensure the preparation of the room you'll be staying in tonight."

Her eyes strayed to Lunafreya's travel dress. It was just a simple sleeveless sundress, but it had been worn in and made dusty from their travels. "And I should find you some more presentable clothes, if you are to be seen working along side the King of Light from now on."

Lunafreya watched silently as her attendant departed and left her alone in the room, dimly light from the setting sun and a lamp that sat on the cart where Gentiana had poured the wine. She was alone now, for the first time since before her death. She used to travel on her own for months after parting ways with Libertus outside of Insomnia.

The twilight had set in now. It was eerie as the last time she had seen the city this way seemed like a lifetime ago.

The only noise in the room was the ticking of the grandfather clock behind the King's desk. Lunafreya sipped at the wine and walked behind it. It was safe to say it didn't appear to be used much likely since Regis had passed and Insomnia had fallen, as Noctis likely wasn't the type to spend much time in a room like this even if he had the time, with all of the rebuilding and reorganizing that was taking place.

In fact, she would go as far to say that other than the citadel staff who came periodically to dust and vacuum, the last person to occupy this study with a purpose was Regis.

Two framed photographs sat on the desk and Lunefreya picked one up carefully, instantly recognizing the dark haired boy in the photo. He was clearly younger than he had been when he went to Tenebrae, with his rounded cheeks and slightly chubby limbs being the most telltale signs, although his eyes were just the same. He was in full a full black toddler ensemble, almond shaped light blue eyes shining brightly, practically squinting from laughter as he beamed at the camera holder, arms outstretched as he tossed leaves upward in what appeared to be a garden. She smiled. It was probably one of the few times he was allowed to be a child.

She picked up the second photograph, her eyes narrowing as she tried to recognize the two people in it. A handsome dark haired man in black clasped a hand with a slender woman in a black gown on a dance floor, his other one rest on her waist. The two where smiling at one another, noses touching. After a moment, she recognized the shoulder insignia of King's formal attire- it was a young Regis!

Her thumb grazed over the man in the photo fondly. Her eyes strayed to the woman and she instantly recognized the same blue eyes as Noctis. How did she not know right away? She had to be Aulea, the dark haired beauty that captivated the heart of the King long after her death, and Noctis's mother.

Lunafreya set the pictures down and leaned back against the desk, setting down the wineglass so as to not overdo her intake, since it had been over a decade since her last drink. She absentmindedly twisted her braid as she continued to wait.

Gentiana was right, they had much to discuss. But was she ready? They had a blissful several months together as children, before exchanging nothing but mail correspondence throughout their adolescence. When she was notified of their engagement she was weary of being a political pawn of the empire, but was also selfishly elated to be with him again. But because that meant being a link for the Imperial government with the royal line of Lucis, whatever joy she felt over the arrangement was always subtly overshadowed by her impending responsibilities of being the Oracle and her role in Noctis's destiny.

She had always known she would pass, however she didn't presume to would happen so quickly after being reunited with him, nor as cruel and heartbreaking as the sensation of blood leaving her body so rapidly as his eyes fixed on her, undoubtably helpless.

Until Leviathan changed everything.

Unknown to the both of them, the goddess had collected her body and maintained it in a state of suspension, for a time when the light was restored and the rightful King with it.

Her mind strayed back to the beach on Altissia. The night after her return Gentiana assisted her to a small inn that had only recently become reoccupied since the Fall.

A plump elderly woman rushed out to help Gentiana, and the three of them went up the stairs, stripped the slimy remnants of her illfated gown from her and lowered her into a tub of fresh water, rinsing the salt from her body and urging her to drink.

Gentiana scrubbed her hair with sweet vanilla scented shampoo, which Lunafreya was greatful for because the smell of the sea clinging to her nostrils was making her feel sick. The days that follwed were hazy in her memory.

Her breath got caught in her throat suddenly at the recollection of the beach. Months had passed, and Noctis was informed of her return, but his duties required him to remain in Insomnia, just as hers had required her to take several detours on the way back to him.

* * *

The door opened swiftly without so much as a knock or warning- as if the opener was desperate to get to the other side.

Lunafreya jumped at the sudden noise, eyes wide as she froze.

She'd never seen the man in the doorway before. He was tall, dressed handsomely in a black suit. Black hair with streaks of grey was pushed behind his ears and his face was only roughly shaven. But she was clearly a familiar sight to him.

And she had seen those eyes before. The eyes of the gentle boy in a wheelchair were on this older man now, dulled slightly from age and lined with new creases.

"Luna."

* * *

A/N: Like many, I was very disappointed at the lack of Noctis/Luna interaction in the game when there was so much potential! This will likely be a 3-4 part piece, with the next chapter from Noctis's point of view. Thanks for reading!


	2. The King Sits There

A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews on the previous chapter! I was hesitant to write it due to my current work on another fic right now, but my mind wasn't cooperating with me so I went this direction instead. I think I like the idea of things going down as they did, but without Ardyn getting what he ultimately wanted. I also love listening to the soundtrack of The Leftovers on HBO, so this is mainly a result of that! I also wanted to crank this chapter out because the next one will likely take a while to produce as it'll be more complicated and things are about to get crazy at work for the next week or so! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: The King Sits There

* * *

 _"It is our will that the line of Lucis continues"_ Bahamut had told him.

But at this point that seemed unfathomable. It was Ardyn's will that the Lucis Caelum bloodline ended with him, and though the gods countered that, it would likely still end with him in yet another ironic twist of fate.

Every day he met with his circle of advisors and friends while collaborating with representatives from other nations as the world slowly woke up and came online.

But every night he retreated to the brown leather couch in the back of his father's former study, developing a chronic drinking habit as a manner of coping with it all.

He clumsily leaned forward and pressed with power button on the remote.

It was a news network, and an elderly woman was being interviewed, crying tears and smiling brightly as she told the reporter about bathing a woman in a bath tub. Noctis sighed. Her accent was distinctive Altissian. ' _Another refugee feel good story.'_ He changed the channel.

His phone rang for the fourth time that evening. He picked it up again, exasperated. It had been Prompto every time. He hit the answer button.

"Hey. Everything okay?" He questioned, trying to hide the fatigue from his voice.

"Dude! Have you seen the news?!" Prompto's voice was high pitched like it usually got when he was excited about something. "Channel 6. Now."

Noctis begrudgingly complied and sat in silence as Luna came on screen.

A week later Umbra returned to him again with the notebook in tow.

* * *

His lids were heavy but he persisted in opening them all the way, his father's sword still pinning him to his throne, fixated on the translucent remnant of the late King Regis.

Noctis attempted to formulate words for his father, but only blood sputtered from his mouth. Grey lights of dawn shone in through the windows.

It was supposed to be over by now, but he could only grunt and twitch against the weapon that once had a purpose of protecting him. The pain racked through his body and he groaned loudly.

Bahamut appeared before the King on the throne and Regis wordlessly turned to face the god.

"It is our will that the line of Lucis continues. The accursed does not have the authority to influence gods, as was his intention."

Noctis could still only grunt in response. Regis turned to him and nodded, eyeing his son with compassion. The late King reached forward and pulled the sword from his heir's chest, pulling the pain from the hilt, and pushed it into the floor before him. More cracks formed in the fine granite.

Noctis lurched forward and clung to the sword for support, while marveling at the newfound scars on his chest, as if comfirming proof of his recent ordeal.

Bahamut was slowly flickering out of focus, speaking in a dialect that surely only he could understand. "The royal line of Lucis was chosen by the gods. It must continue. We will be watching."

Noctis bowed his head in acknowledgment, still in shock and unable to produce words in response.

He looked upwards to his father.

' _Dad... thank you.'_

* * *

This meeting had gone on way too long. Noctis glanced to the window in the meeting room and noticed the sun had set, the half ruined city's buildings cast looming shadows on the smaller populace.

A door opened at the end of the meeting room opposite him and an attendant poked his head in, speaking only in a whisper to the attendant at the door.

Noctis glimpsed the exchange only for a moment before snapping his attention back to the discussion at hand. The attendant walked up from behind the row of meeting attendees, and leaned into Noctis's ear, arms behind himself out of formality.

"My King, the Lady Lunafreya has arrived. She awaits you in your study."

Noctis nodded calmly, though on this inside his heart broke out in a full in sprint. He knew Luna would be coming within the next several weeks and had requested to his staff that she be placed in his study upon arrival, The usual guest waiting area just seemed too formal and cold for her. And ultimately the room was close to his personal quarters and because of that, much more secure.

* * *

The rest of the meeting was a blur. Upon its conclusion, he stood and kindly thanked the representatives from Gralea, prompting attendants to lead them to their quarters. He jogged quickly up behind Gladio, placing a hand on his shoulder and causing the great man to spin around.

"Luna's here."

Gladio smiled and returned the gesture. "Go to her then. I'll handle anything that comes up."

Noctis didn't need prompting from his shield- he only dashed off in a half hearted attempt to appear somewhat regal to his foreign guests passing by, all of which was ruined when Gladio called from behind him:

"But don't be too eager! It''s a turn-off!"

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited alone in the elevator, feet shuffling in anticipation. Luna was always older (although now he surpassed her in age), and seemingly so much more sophisticated. As an adolescent writing her he always felt the need to keep his facts and vocabulary in check.

He shook it off. Now was not the time. They were both merely remnants of a civilization that had collapsed, and he should only be happy that she went out of her way to share some of her time with him again. At one time they were infatuated with one another and betrothed by the will of the Empire, but too much had taken place for any of that to be valid. He could only fathom that he cared deeply for her.

The elevator doors opened. He walked briskly through the hall, passively acknowledging every guard who saluted him, before he arrived at the great oak doors of his study, and unhesitatingly shoved them open just as he had in recent nights of compulsive drinking from much needed unwinding.

His breath was taken away for a moment as the door swayed shut sluggishly behind him.

It was really her.

She stood slightly leaning on his desk behind her, and she was just like he had remembered her from the fateful day in Altissia. Her pale blonde hair was in a simple single braid and pale skin shown like alabaster in the dim light from the window beside the desk.

Appearing a little startled, she turned to face him, her single hand dropping from her braid and to her side. Her eyes widened.

"Luna." Saying her name to her face gave him some kind of euphoric rush and he could only reach for her, shoulders slumped forward, pulling taking her in for a warm, yet platonic embrace.

Her slender body shuddered slightly against him as he felt her bury her face in his shoulder. He tightened his embrace for a moment, carefully wrapping an arm around her waist and the other crossed over her shoulder where a hand rested as he breathed her in.

The room was quiet, save for a ticking clock and the sound of her breath. He held her for a moment, closing his eyes in pure enjoyment of her arms sliding around his neck. Old emotions washed over him. The years of longing, the intense pain of watching her pass, and the anger and frustration of having her taken from him- and from the world that needed her.

He pulled back, moving his hands to her bare shoulders. Her skin was smooth and soft, despite her travels that he had been monitoring so closely on the news since learning of her return.

"Noctis." She spoke, her blue eyes baring into his unsettlingly, though the sound of her voice kept him so still. "I'm so sorry," Her eyes brimmed with tears and she looked away from him momentarily, shaking her head. "I knew everything beforehand. I knew what would happen, I've always known, and I didn't tell you, I just-"

He moved his hands to her jaw and held her head gently, pulling her upward to look back at him before speaking her name for the second time that evening.

"Luna. It's okay. I know." His forehead was touching hers now and they stood like that for several minutes, taking in years of longing, swaying slightly and refusing to move in fear of ending the tender moment.

"I could spend the rest of my life thanking you," He sucked in air through his teeth, "... And it could never be enough."

He meant it. He felt forever indebted to her- for she did all the things that he could not do, and did them on her own, unprotected and unspoken for.

So it shouldn't have taken him completely by surprise when such a woman pulled him to her again, silently tucking her head under his neck.

His mind was exploding with words as he returned the gesture pulling her against him again. He wanted to tell her how badly he wanted to see her every day. He wanted to show her Prompto's pictures of their journey and to tell her about how they went to see her memorial in Altissia. He wanted to tell her how frightening it was being stranded in Gralea without his armiger, yet how grateful he was in that moment that she delivered him the Ring of Lucii. He wanted to tell her how crazy and disorienting it was to wake up on Angelguard, and how he saw her at the very end when Ardyn was destroyed. He wanted to tell her about his sacrifice, and about what Bahamut had told him when Regis pulled his sword out of him. He wanted to tell her about the relief he felt when Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto rushed into the the throne room as the sun rose while he knelt on the floor.

He was unsure of whether minutes or seconds had passed before she spoke again. She had pulled her head away, frowning slightly as her hands trailed to his chest, lightly tracing the raised fresh scar tissue from beneath his buttoned up shirt.

"You have so many wounds right here. Deep ones."

He nodded grimly looking her in the eye silently. It was clear she had retained more of her power as an Oracle.

He wanted to know what really happened on the beach in Altissia.

* * *

A/N: I did struggle a bit writing in Noctis's POV, only because there's so many other characters around him that I was tempted to explore, and I kept getting off track for the purposes of the chapter! I love the tragic element of FFXV, but would also love to expand on the aftermath of it all and give chocobros & co a complete and bittersweet send off. Which means this may end up being a longer piece on the rebuilding of Lucis & and astrals post-Ardyn, and not just Luna/Noct making out in a dark room (Or it could be!)


	3. Under the Water Gardens

The Tide

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the feedback so far! The first two chapters have been a prologue of sorts and now this is where the story begins. I had originally intended for this to be a 3-4 chapter deal and now it's looking to be 10!

Chapter Three: Under the Water Gardens

* * *

Lia had been in Insomnia for a week, had known about her fiancee's Amicitia heritage for nearly three years, and she had yet to see where he grew up. So when he finally caved to her pressing, she was estatic.

"It's not what it used to be." He warned her cryptically, walking her to the iron gate and pushing it open for her. "Iris has been working on things, but there's a reason we're still staying at the citadel."

The tall, thin woman stood for a moment at the large manor before her. It was certainly larger and grander than anything she'd ever seen growing up- Gladio had to know that. Her hands were buried deep in her trench coat pockets. The rain had been incessant all day, giving the structure almost an ominous feel.

"May I?" She turned to face the large man. Wearing his usual ensemble of black, he jerked his chin forward, gesturing her onward wordlessly.

They approached the door and he stepped in front of her, pulling the key from his pocket and inserting it into the lock with an audible click. He paused and turned back to her. "Like I said, it's not what it used to be. Apparently this was the Niff party spot after Insomnia fell."

She nodded in acknowledgment and let him open the door for her. She stepped around the great man and into the house.

The air inside made her stiffen. Outside the streets where fairly lively despite the gloomy weather, but in here the world stood still in a night of terror and evil. It was no wonder Iris had been so slow to start work on it.

Her boots echoed in the hall as she stepped forward slowly, reaching out to run her hand on a dusty banister until it was out of reach. She continued towards the back of the home, kicking broken beer and wine bottles from where they had been strewn all over the floor. The high walls where littered with nothing but the hooks mounted there that undoubtedly once held various pieces of art, now barren. How Imperials found the time to commit so many atrocities in a home while conquering and occupying a city like Insomnia was beyond her.

She turned to face Gladio. He remained standing by the doorway, arms crossed. "So whaddaya think? You wanna raise some kids here now or what?"

Lia chuckled, bending down and picking up a loose beer bottle. "As long as we get any trace of these out." She turned the bottle so that the label was facing him.

"You know how I hate cheap beer." She smirked devilishly.

He laughed, appreciative her dry sense of humor. Their relationship started as a casual affair when he would stop by Lestallum, and when the dawn returned he had proposed to her for a reason.

"Yeah, okay." He shrugged. "Iris will appreciate your help. But I'll let her know the good beer can stay."

* * *

Later that evening Iris's phone buzzed with a text alert. There had been some rain today but the sun came out just enough to soak the moisture from the pavement, leaving the trees wet with scattered drops still. With the warm and damp evening air blanketing her in her favorite place it was hard to find the momentum to pull herself back into the real world. Since being appointed Noctis's official liaison to Lestallum her time was strictly divided between between phone calls, traveling to and fro, and sitting in on the royal council meetings.

She sighed deeply, breathing in the scent of young lavender. The citadel gardens were far from their former beauty, but after a decade of darkness in the stagnant remains of vegetation, her surroundings were simply beautiful.

This could possibly be important. Insomnia was currently in negotiations with the workers of Lestallum over the recruitment of skilled workers for the capital, which had proven no easy feat after the majority of Lucis resided there for the past ten years.

It was from Gladdy.

"Lia is in."

She rolled her eyes. Why was is that the men in her life expected her to understand vague statements like this?

She quickly wrote back.

"In what?"

A soft breeze shifted through the gardens, causing the new leaves around her to hiss and a slight chill to her bare arms. She set the phone next to her on the stone bench and briefly rubbed her arms as the formed goosebumps, noting her recent loss of muscle tone from her change in duties.

' _Going from daemon hunter to diplomat will do that to you,'_ She thought dryly.

Her phone buzzed again, she glanced down at it to read Gladdy's message:

"The house. She wants to help."

Iris closed the screen and could only huff out of exasperation. She'd been by the house on numerous occasions. Restoring it from vandals and years of desolation was going to take more time that she could afford, and money that House Amicitia no longer had. Lia was a nice enough girl, but Iris couldn't entertain the thought right now.

"Hello."

Iris looked up to meet the eyes of her distractor, arms pressed flatly at her sides on the bench. It was Luna. The ever elusive and mysterious Luna. What started as an adolescent jealousy had evolved into something much deeper over the years. She no longer envied the strange woman for effortlessly captivating Noctis's affections; too much had happened for that to matter anymore.

But Iris couldn't help but hold a hint of blame towards the woman for all the horrible things that happened, most namely the ten years of darkness and the consistent underlying sadness that Noctis always held in his eyes- even on nights was her and the guys hanging out like old times. She knew every stray and thoughtful glance he had was for Luna.

It was slightly irrational and misdirected, and because she knew this she greeted Luna with a polite smile.

"Hey, Luna," She motioned to a spot on the bench next to her, "You out for a walk?"

The Oracle nodded, smiling graciously as she sat down beside the dark haired woman. "Yes. I've always heard so much about the gardens in the citadel." She paused for a moment and slowly added, "I didn't get the opportunity to come during my... last visit."

Iris raised her eyebrows momentarily. "That's what I heard." She watched as Luna straightened her knee length white skirt on the marble, and thought reluctantly on how ethereal the Oracle looked in the dim light. Her pale blonde hair was combed loosely, appearing just as immaculate as it did during the royal council meeting earlier that day despite the scattered rain and wind. It was like she was a walking, talking portrait of a goddess. Or something.

After a moment of awkward silence Iris looked at her again. She had her arms crossed, distantly watching a grey tabby cat scrawl through the tangle of modestly kept bushes.

"Noct is so happy you're back," Iris said in a attempt to change the subject. It was true. Since her arrival in Insomnia two days ago she hadn't wasted any time in publicly announcing her support for the crown and attending every meeting. "I can tell." She observed Luna shift almost uncomfortably on her stone perch.

"That is so good to hear." Luna sighed, wistfully adding, "Since... Altissia I've been trying to determine what my purpose is. My attendant Gentiana assured me that I would find it here. With Noctis."

Iris listening quietly. The Oracle suddenly unburdening herself to the likes of her was a little unsettling- but explained the loaded stiffness that Noct and Luna shared when they were in a room together around other people. They were two heroes- historical figures even, who gave their lives for a cause and now that cause was fulfilled. So basically whenever they were in a room together she felt like she could cut the tension with a knife.

Iris suddenly felt slightly ashamed for any argumentative intentions with Luna.

Slightly.

"Is that why you volunteered yourself to go on that patrol out by Hammerhead?" Iris inquired, referring to the moment in the meeting earlier where she swore the blood had drained from Noctis's face when the Oracle announced she would be joining the next Lucian welfare mission, however well he held his composure.

The group was set to depart tomorrow. The patrols were Iggy's idea, an attempt to reach out to those starting over from the outskirts of Insomnia, an area that had been widely stunted industry-wise prior to the daemon takeover, and was almost desolate afterwards. There was also a military component that monitored the territories for looters and pests. It made sense that the Oracle would make an appearance for such a thing.

Iris found the whole situation funny in a darkly ironic sort of way. Those two had spent years longing for one another separated by war and political barriers, and those barriers were now _literally nonexistent_ and yet they could barely look at one another in the eye. She knew of a meeting that had taken place the night Luna arrived in Insomnia, but had no idea what could've happened between the two. It wasn't her business.

 _'They'd be better off taking up dog-mail.'_ Iris thought to herself, _'At least then they would know what to do with each other.'_

She attempted to shake off the bitterness yet again. Surviving through an Imperial invasion followed by a decade of apocalypse taught her that life was too short for passive-aggressive charades like this. It was almost childish, in her opinion.

"I suppose." Luna replied to her question at last. "The starscourge is no longer. It only seems prudent that I offer whatever I can to ease it's lasting impact."

Iris rolled her eyes and threw her head back dramatically, eyes drifting towards the platinum blonde woman looking straight back at her. She felt almost underdressed in the presence of this women, wearing only worn jeans and a black sleeveless shirt.

"Luna. You know what I think?" She asked bluntly, observing as reacted to her, visibly taken aback. "You and Noct need to talk some more. When you died it nearly killed him. You clearly still have feelings for each other and don't know how to be normal about it."

Lunafreya nodded quietly, seemingly unphased by her bluntness compared to how others might've been. "We talked the night I arrived."

Iris raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I wasn't there or anything so I don't know, but it doesn't seem like that's enough. You must've been exhausted."

Luna said nothing. Iris's phone buzzed again and she picked it up. Work, not Gladdy. She put it back down before continuing, "Have you thought about talking alone again? Like over dinner?"

"Over dinner?"

Iris smiled at Luna's apparent naivete on the subject. It was a strange moment because in the ten years that Luna was deceased, Iris had aged 10 years. She fought daemons, had engaged in relationships with whatever men could withstand her brother's imposing presence, and become involved on an internationally political level. The fifteen year old school girl had died years ago as far as she was concerned.

"Don't you think?"

"I'd like that. I think you're right." Luna smiled back, before continuing, "But I also understanding we have certain roles we have-"

"He'll make time for you, but his plate is so full that he'll only do it if you ask him for it." Iris leaned forward and placed a hand on Luna's knee. "I think if anything, he wants you to. You know?"

* * *

That night Luna dreamt of the water gardens in Tenebrae. As a little child, long before she met Noctis, she would run to them with Ravus, chubby short legs carrying her surprisingly fast as he pulled her along to where the best part to jump in was. They'd strip down to their underwear- back then was before she'd developed any concept of self consciousness about her body and she'd jump in wearing next to nothing, and he'd do the same.

Even as a young boy Ravus was an instigator, always quick as a whip with a retort when someone dared to deny him of simple pleasures that he wanted. Queen Sylva seemed to be the only one who could wrangle to boy into somewhat conforming into society, and somewhat into the role of crown Prince.

But Lunafreya- everyone loved her. Sylva had often reminded her that even as a baby she required little attention to be happy. She would entertain herself with a simple toy for hours, and obediently open her mouth every time the nanny would spoon baby food into it, _"Say 'Aaahh Luna!"_

But on this day when the sun was high in the sky Luna paddled herself on short legs further than where she typically did, laughing and ignoring Ravus's increasingly frantic calls for her to return. She couldn't recall what the cause of the current was, but she was pulled into it.

Her body was pulled downward toward the water's floor in a mini whirlpool-like spiral. She held been holding her breath but her little lungs could only hold so much in reserve. She could distinctly recall opening her eyes and looking to the light reflecting off the top of the water in a single beam that was sharpened and continuously bending by the movement of the current.

It had felt like forever that she succumbed to the whim of the current, her little body spinning uncontrollably and watching the beam of light as her lungs inevitably began to fail her. It was then that she felt a hand grip her by the arm and pull her to the surface. She let herself go, helpless and hopeless.

Her face broke the surface and her little mouth gasped, eyes burning as she looked to the face of her savior.

It was Ravus. He was the hand that gripped her so harshly and pulled her upwards as she drifted limply, and he was singlehandedly pulling her to the shore.

It felt like forever. She was weak and trembling, sobbing uncontrollably as he pulled her back into the gardens, where he rocked her gently.

She had always been a sweet, docile girl. But then the Empire came and changed all of that.

* * *

The following morning Luna woke at the first light of dawn, quickly ate the breakfast that had been delivered to her quarters, and dressed in a simple yellow sundress as Gentiana pulled her hair into a gentle updo. She grabbed a white cardigan for the evening chill and her small packed suitcase, she made her way down to the front steps of the citadel.

There was a line of black cars and some vehicles mounted to tow trucks that from what she understood were to be dropped of at hammerhead for repairs on the way to their destination.

Noctis was already outside, undoubtedly making a point to be present to see everyone off. She started carrying her suitcase down the steps before a guard rushed up from behind to take it from her.

"I'll get this for you, Lady Lunafreya." He urged it from her reluctant hands, "His majesty asked that you ride with Ignis." He jerked his chin in the direction of the blinded bespeckled man.

Luna nodded and relinquished the suitcase and the sweater to the the guard and made her way down the steps toward to car to greet Ignis.

Noctis had certainly aged well, despite the strain of his latest trials. Wearing his typical black suit he stood with his back to her, talking to one of the drivers of the caravan.

The night she returned was like something she used to fantasize about, when Noctis would occasionally be featured in an international news story and she was confined to her quarters by Imperial guards. She had to admit to herself that after years of putting her most stoic face forward it felt good to be embraced by him and show some form a weakness for the moment. It felt good to feel his finger tips push back the stray strands of hair the fell over her eyes and it felt good to simply sit and talk, to make plans and to look him in the eye for the first time since they were children.

But she carefully left it at that. She sat across from him in the study with her hands neatly folded in her lap and he soon obliged the defensive gesture, and eventually ceased his occasional reach to squeeze her hand. She liked it when he touched her, but couldn't bring herself to indulge in it when everything was still so fresh to her. That was primarily why she jumped on the opportunity to go on this patrol; although it was becoming clear since her conversation with Iris that she should perhaps talk to Noctis about these feelings rather than compartmentalize them.

She was approaching the car where she spotted Ignis talking to the driver beside it when she felt a hand grab her arm and she spun around. It was Noctis.

"You can't leave without saying goodbye." His tone was serious but he a jesting twinkle in his eye.

She smiled. "I wouldn't. I was merely going to greet Ignis, since I hear we're riding together.

Noctis paused before speaking again, as if carefully arranging the sentence in his head before speaking it. "It's very... noble, what you're doing. You didn't have to go. I could always use your help here."

He was looking down at his feet and her heart felt heavy. It was clear to her how he still harbored affections for her the way she did for him, and his eyes were dark with worry. It was also clear that if he could have things his way she would be safely kept within the citadel and he would be the one on the road.

"I know." She said softly, and the regret seeped through her. It was too late to back out now; the bags were packed and the press was watching. People were anticipating her appearance. But it was tempting to grip him tightly and not let go.

She instead softly curved a hand at the base of his jaw, pushing up gently so that his eyes could meet hers. "I'm not going far. And we have Umbra."

"Right" He murmured. His face was expressive enough that she sensed some sort of untold memory was haunting him.

"When I return," She ran her thumb over his stubble, "Can we talk alone again? I understand you don't have much time-"

"Of course. I always have time for you, Luna." He was smiling weakly.

She was born a Princess, but lived most of her days as a hostage. And now, she was finally free.

 _"Locked doors will seal your fate no longer."_

These are the things that played through her mind as Ignis slid into the seat next to her and the cars took off. She watched Noctis's form fade in the reflection of the rearview mirror until he was just a small dot.

* * *

A/N: Dropping Kingsglaive and anime references all over the place! Also, fun fact: in the World of Ruin when Noctis reunites with the chocobros at Hammerhead, you can trigger dialogue where Gladio talks about having a girlfriend in Lestallum, saying "No wedding yet". So it was cool to write her into his story. Iris is also described as a "daemon slayer", so it was made sense that she'd be a harder, darker Iris. Rereading it, she actually reminded me a little of Gladio, which is funny because that wasn't my inention! I liked writing her that way. As painful as it was to make Noctis and Luna more reserved with one another, it just made sense to me that two people who went through so much to take a bit to warm up to one another. It'll happen! Next chapter will be a little grittier with more characters to explore a little.


	4. The Road to the Trident

The Tide

A/N: Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter! It really means a lot. Here comes the gritty stuff, as promised.

Chapter Four: The Road to the Trident

* * *

The phone rang, alarmingly loud in the midst of a deep slumber. Noctis groaned and turned over in the bed, grabbing for it in the dark clumsily. He finally mustered the coordination to answer it, though he neglected to bother to check who it was.

Ignis's voice came through the line. "There's been an incident."

* * *

Earlier that day, Lunafreya knocked on the door of an apartment. It was a small complex consisting of only a single row of doors all lined down a strip, totaling ten units in all.

A tired looking woman with long grey hair tied into a braid opened the door to greet her. Upon recognition of the Oracle she grabbed Lunafreya's hands tightly and bowed her head, eyes shimmering with gratitude. "We weren't sure you could make it. Please, come in."

Luna nodded and allowed the older woman to lead her inside. The air was damp from water damage and the structure was poorly kept. But a young woman paced the room, stopping abruptly when Luna entered. Several other older women stood around her and Luna could only guess they were relatives.

"Lady Lunafreya!" The young woman exclaimed breathlessly, her belly was large and round and barely contained by the robe she was wearing. "I always knew you would come back. When the King and the light returned I just knew it was only a matter of time." Her large green eyes glistened with tears. "From the ocean, nonetheless! And here you are!"

Luna didn't reply. After a moment, she only smiled kindly and bowed. "I am here on behalf of the King. When I arrived in your town village this morning I was told of the heroic deeds of your late husband in the name of the Hunters. His death was a tragedy and he did such great service to us all."

The woman sobbed and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, My Lady. Please, stay with me."

Luna smiled and nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Despite Noctis's clear reluctance to the idea, Lunafreya was an undeniable hit with everyone they encountered. Ten years blind had made Ignis particularly sensitive to the emotions and characteristics of people that others around him could not see. Lunafreya was warm and had a way of making people feel comfortable with the Lucian patrol in a way that they never could've accomplished without her. Every stop along the way people swarmed around her, usually to get a picture or a simple hug, and she accepted every single one with grace.

Her aura was both delicate and hardened, and her voice always carried such composure and clarity, and attribute he picked up on instantly during their first conversation in the car on the day they left Insomnia. It was clear to him why Noctis had taken his time penning responses to her eloquent messages.

Noctis had asked him to look after her, but he knew Luna was not someone who needed to be looked after. He instead merely guided her activities on the road toward what would be the most purposeful. With the way things were going this would likely not be their last patrol together. Though, it was unclear to him as to what her ultimate intentions where.

When they arrived in the village that had formed several miles north of Hammerhead, they were greeted by the inhabitants and got to work unloading supplies.

He first heard of the water cavern during his morning rounds with the inhabitants. He also learned of Isabella, the woman going into labor who recently lost her husband; he was a renowned hunter who had disappeared in there several months before.

Prior to the fall, Ignis had heard rumors of this cave from various immigrants and how while it was one of the few sources of water in the area, it was also the subject of many legends and ghost stories. One of which claiming it lend to 'the end of the world.'

Apparently Isabella's husband heard a tip on a daemon lurking deep within the cavern, and though he had to know that the Starcourge was no longer, decided to go and investigate.

He had yet to emerge and was presumed dead.

It only seemed appropriate to bring Isabella's story to Luna's attention in an effort to encourage her provide some kind of comfort to the grieving widow as she gave birth. The deed was partially out of good will and admittedly, partially out of strategic notion that news of this would shed more confidence on the King and the Oracle.

Only, when Lunafreya emerged from the apartment several hours later, the reactions of the Lucian troops around him painted a pretty grim picture, and in hindsight he wished he had made more of an effort to intervene. But like all this others, he was confused and shocked about what he witnessed, and being blind certainly didn't help things.

* * *

Inside, Luna brushed Isabella's slick, dark hair from her eyes and squeezed her head. She sat on a stool by the laboring mother, watching as she squeezed her eyes shut and gave the final push to deliver the child as instructed by the midwife.

The midwife was positioned at her spread legs at the opposite of the bed. "We're past the shoulders," she said calmly, suctioning the baby's exposed mouth and nostrils with a bulb syringe. "One more push."

Isabella moaned in her effort as the midwife counted out loud and the women stationed at the laboring mother's legs pushed them down and outward towards her knees to provide a better angle in the birth canal for the child to expel. Luna had read about the process of childbirth but had never witness it firsthand. "You're almost there." She whispered reassuringly, watching as the midwife seemingly pulled the child from its mother, receiving it in a white blanket.

The baby was a girl, and she was completely blue and silent. The midwife expertly clamped and cut the umbilical cord, jumped up and set the child onto the table, frantically rubbing it with the blanket and suctioning it more with the syringe. The child still made no sound, and lay upon the table only receiving the midwife's aggressive ministrations passively.

Isabella looked to Luna. "What's wrong?" She asked weakly, followed by a sharp exhale.

Luna could only squeeze her hand, watching the child tentatively, searching for words or some kind of way she could help with the situation at hand.

The minutes that followed seemed like hours and seconds and the same time. The child never made of noise, nor did it open it's eyes. Isabella went pale, eyes fixed on Luna. Her dry lips muttered something only the Oracle could hear: two words.

But then she went still, eyes unsettingly locked. Bright red blood began oozing from her, streaming to the floor below.

"She's hemorrhaging!" The women frantically held towels to Isabella's vaginal opening, attempting to somehow stop the internal bleeding that was taking place. Luna joined them, trading the bloodied towels and linens for new ones. Isabella trembled and made a ' _hummmm'_ sound as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. They scrambled other each other, several at Isabella's head and several by her splayed legs, blood passing from Isabella to the towels to their hands and the front and sides of their clothing.

Luna stumbled out the door as the women inside fussed over the bodies. She was shaking, as she walked in a daze. Sunlight blazed into her eyes and she squinted in the light, holding a hand at her brow as if to shield herself. Blood littered her white gown and hands. She pushed her hand upward to brush hair from falling over her face and it was now streaked across her complexion. She knew she looked absolutely wild, and the Lucians that had been stationed out in the street protested as she forcefully pushed one man dressed in black to the side and opened a car door, slid inside, and started it, ignoring the frantic knocks on the windows around her, and pushed the gas pedal with abandon.

She was undoubtedly in a state of shock from the trauma of it all, and could only fixate on Isabella's last words, the two words:

" _The cave."_

* * *

Noctis swung his legs over the bed, frantically pulling clothes from the closet. "What do you mean?" He growled at Ignis over the phone. "I thought you said you would look out for her!"

Ignis sighed on the other end of the line. "She went on her own free will, no one could stop her. I plan on going mysel-"

Noctis ended the call and dialed Gladio's number. No answer. He pulled a plain black T-shirt and pants on and collected his father's sword from it's resting place. Royal protocol would have him retrieve his shield before leaving the Citadel, but he didn't have time for protocol at the moment.

* * *

Midnight had set in by the time Prompto pulled up in front of the caverns. "Noct is so gonna kill you dude." He said as he rose from the car. "And I have a score to settle with you two, I was just with Cindy when you called and-"

"I don't care." Ignis quipped irritably. "Let's go."

"I'll keep watch from out here, Lord Ignis." A guard stated, saluting him. "Not sure how the phone reception will be, but if she emerges we'll give you a call."

Ignis nodded, walking brisking into the caverns, Prompto struggling to keep up. "Hey man, I was only kidding." He called to his bespeckled friend. "Luna's a big girl, ya know? Nothing you or Noct could've done to stop her, even if it's from walking into a watery cave of doom." He flipped on a flashlight from his belt and followed his friend into the darkness.

* * *

Noctis sped on the narrow highway in the dead of night. There was a time when such a trip would've been considered hazardous because of daemons, but tonight the landscape was empty except for dusty hills and barren trees. He checked the clock. It was almost 2 am. He pressed on the gas harder.

* * *

The darkness was all consuming. At first, her eyes ached from the adjustment and then little by little, she became for comfortable with her surroundings. She followed the path by the underground river, hand trailing against the cavern wall. Little specks of light reflected of the watery road, cascaded the walls and leaving an erie glow.

 _"I've gone mad."_ She thought guiltily about the men attempting to stop her. But then she thought of Isabella, and the urge to go in deeper consumed her. Perhaps it was due to possession, or just plain madness.

She reached a dead end on the walkable path, while the cavern river continued. It trickled and bubbled, the sound amplified by the confined around making it seem like a more aggressive sound than it really was.

Luna knelt down by the water and sat for a moment. Her mind took her back to that day on the beach. Gentiana told her it was all Leviathan's doing, but she was still unsure. She closed her eyes and focused. What was drawing her to this place? What would she find?

A man's voice called her name from further down the direction the river was going. She had never heard it before. She pulled her shoes off and stepped in slowly, letting the cold chill wash over her, momentarily taking her breath away as the water rose to her chest.

It was a terrifying and empowering thing, moving through the water in the darkness. The river slowly drifted around curves and had little drop offs. There was a time when she would travel alone like this.

The current eventually took her to a brightly lit chamber, the specks of light were gathered into clusters like insects. She could feel the pull of the water strengthening slightly, and her instincts from her traumatic experience in the water gardens of Tenebrae as a child taught her her to avoid such turbulence at all costs.

There was a sizable landing in the chamber and she found a ledge low enough to pull herself upon it. She sat in the dim light like that for a while, shins still submerged in the water that gently lapped at what remained of the hem of her dress. After what felt like hours, she finally mustered the will to pull herself entirely from the water.

She could do nothing to help Isabella and her child. Noctis was King. Ardyn and the Starcourge passed. She felt utterly useless. What else could she offer the world other than words of false encouragement and security? What good was she when her words no longer held meaning?

A small pool of water had collected and she looked in in the scare light that the insect like creatures provided. Some of Isabella's blood had dried to her face. She studied her arms. Most of it had washed off in the water but she still had some sticky residue on her palms in embedded in her fingernails. She scrubbed at it with water from the pool until clean to her satisfaction, and then splashed water on her face.

"Long time no see, as you people say."

Luna opened her eyes as the water dripped down her face. She rose, the length of her gown clinging to her legs.

Before her stood a middle-aged woman dressed in a simple long sleeved brown dress covered by a light blue shawl. Her head was seemingly crowned by jet black hair ornately arranged at the top of her head in plaits. She was completely dry despite the only entrance of the cave being by water.

"I don't think I've seen you before." Luna replied quietly. Skin tightening from goosebumps as adrenaline surged through her.

She woman laughed. "We met ten years ago, in Altissia. Before those bastards came to ruin everything." Her voice was dark and husky, like that of a monarch. "Not that you had a lot going for you in the first place."

Luna's eye's narrowed. "Leviathan?"

The woman smiled grimly. "Like your dear Gentiana, I too have my ways of keeping track of what humans are scheming."

Luna's eyes wandered the room more thoroughly. This looked to be an ancient shrine of some sort. The walls were a stone grey, carved with intricate serpents and embedded with odd shaped boulders that didn't appear to belong.

"What is this place?"

Leviathan huffed. "There was a time when humans paid tribute to the likes of me, even all the way out here. Didn't last long, I'm afraid."

She spotted a corpse on the far side of the wall. It was in the late stages of decay, not quite a skeleton yet. Hunter's clothes adorned the remains of rotting flesh, slumped over in what was likely his final moments of despair.

"Did you-" Luna whispered, gesturing to the man.

"Of course not." Leviathan snapped. "He must've wandered into here on his own cognition, like you, but unlike him, I was here waiting for you."

"What for?"

"I want you to have your trident back." She nodded to the triple-pronged weapon that was mounted on an altar in the shadow of a stone pillar.

Luna's eyes widened, she was dazed. "My trident..." She murmured.

"Yes. A shame it had to happen this way, but what you witnessed today would've happened regardless or whether not you were present. I only used it as a means to weaken you enough to draw you here."

Luna walked to the weapon, hand running down it gently. She turned back to the astral. "Why are you doing this? Why have you been helping me?"

Leviathan ignored her. "There is only one exit to this cavern. There." She motioned to where the current was pulling her under water. "Unless you want to end up like him." She nodded to the deceased man.

After the woman faded into darkness, Luna cast one more look to the corpse. She begrudgingly took the route specified by Leviathan, trident in hand.

The current pulled her downward through an opening, and her body drifted almost lifelessly. She was mentally and physically exhausted. She was heartbroken for Isabella- she couldn't face the residents of that village again. She was embarrassed for losing her composure in such a public sense. Her limbs were burning from swimming and her lungs were on fire from holding her breath. So when she let her body break the surface, she barely felt the two pairs of arms pulling her out.

* * *

At dawn, Noctis pulled up in front of the cavern entrance. Ignis had called him half an hour ago to tell him she was safe, but in a state of shock. He had never been so relieved.

He spotted her instantly as he rose from the car. Her hair was matted to her neck above the patchwork blanket that she was wrapped in. She sat in a folding chair, surrounded by only Ignis, Prompto, and several soldiers. Ignis had carefully kept her destination a secret from the press, which Noctis was grateful for. The last thing he wanted to deal with were a bunch of gossip hungry reporters and concerned citizens harassing Luna.

He threw an arm around Ignis briefly as he walked up "Thanks" he murmured, and Ignis nodded in return.

Prompto was on the phone but waved to his friend briefly before returning to his conversation. Noctis nodded at him. He was likely explaining things to a concerned Cindy.

Luna was pale, and her eyelashes still wet and clumped together. She was looking down at the ground when he spoke her name as he embraced her. Unlike that last, this reunion was out of sheer desperation.

Ignis, Prompto, and the others had gradually pulled away leaving the two of them alone. Luna had muttered various apologies and explanations against his chest and he dismissed all of them, stroking her damp hair tenderly.

 _"It's okay to be sad, Luna. I should know."_

When she at last met his eyes, he knew he would soon be making a phone call to Gladio. His trusted his shield with his life, surely he could trust him with a kingdom for a few days.

Resisting the urge to kiss her right then and there, he merely embraced her tighter, savoring the woman in his arms that he nearly lost twice.

 _"Let's take a trip for a few days. Far away from here."_

He felt her smile against him in response.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! Man, that was hard to write. Time for some Noct/Luna quality time next chapter!


	5. The House By the Sea

The Tide

Chapter Five: The House by the Sea

* * *

On the fourth anniversary of their wedding, Regis lay in bed, hands crossed behind his head, patiently waiting for Aulea to emerge from the bathroom in the earliest hours of the morning. She had slinked away slyly, insinuating something about lingerie. He was in no position to protest, let alone rush her.

Several minutes later, she emerged in the doorway however her appearance wasn't exactly was he was expecting. She had covered herself completely in her dark red cotton robe. Her black hair had previously been arranged in immaculate waves that cascaded over her ivory shoulders- and it was now pulled back tautly into a bun.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered weakly, almost leaning on the doorframe for support. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm just so sick all the sudden."

Regis sat straight up, pulling some of the blankets off of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, almost whispering as he crossed the room to her and pulled her from the doorway to help her to bed. It was clear from her colorless complexion and the tiny streaks of makeup running from her eyes that she had just been retching into the toilet. "Are you alright?"

Regis pulled the blankets back for her and she smiled at him reassuringly as she sank into the bed. "I feel better now, just a little ill. It must've the trout I ate at dinner."

Regis climbed into bed beside her and pulled her close so that her head was tucked onto his arm.

It was several weeks later that she felt the quickening in her womb, and during a night in the following late summer, she gave birth to a child.

* * *

At the first light of morning, Prompto waved to Cindy as he made his way to the car, "Thanks again!"

Cindy interrupted a conversation with a customer briefly, to return the greeting, casually waving back at him.

He sighed. He'd pined after her for years, even mustering up the courage to ask her out on a _ton_ of dates, and she still could never take the hint; she was always way too engrossed in her work to notice.

He peeled out onto the road, the trucks returning to Insomnia following behind him. Cid and Gladio often pushed him to be more aggressive in his advances, occasionally saying things to her that put him in awkward positions.

But. If this was the price to pay for loving a grease monkey goddess of a woman, he was okay that.

* * *

At the start of their trip, Noctis and Luna headed south. It'd been forever since he got to be on the open road and while their vehicle was no Reglia, it suited their purpose perfectly. Luna flipped through what few radio stations there was to offer, and even found herself unable to hold back a laugh when she came across a mix CD that Noctis all too quickly credited Prompto for the content on it.

They chatted the entire time about mostly lighthearted things, and then the conversation turned to the more recent events, causing Luna to fall silent after a while. He understood it. Luna bottled things up to keep a strong, stoic face for everyone. It occurred to him that in his years of writing her about high school things, she wrote cheerful responses to mask the day to day injustices of her reality.

And he had coped with trauma by burying himself in work. And when he wasn't working, he was likely drinking. It started as a social thing with the guys in the evenings when they were in town, primarily Gladio. But lately it became a more frequent pastime even on his own.

The day he learned of her return, he vowed to cut back.

But vows were easier made than carried out, and death changed a person. Luna was the only other person in the world who understood that.

They stopped the first night in the southern stretches of Leide, at a campsite with supplies he had quickly grabbed as they passed Hammerhead. She worked at the fire as he pitched the tent. When the night had fallen and they finished dinner, they sat side by side under the sky.

"You were in Insomnia when it fell." Noctis said softly, as if thinking aloud.

"I was. I've wanted to tell you about that."

* * *

The cool evening air drew a shiver from Iris as she approached the door of the flat, six-pack in hand. She began hanging out with the guys in her mid twenties, during a constant night when Gladdy was finally confronted with her rapid road to adulthood. He was cool with her drinking in the company of Prompto and Ignis and himself, but if she dared bring another man along- that was out of the question.

 _'I don't have to knock for Prompto, do I?'_ she pondered for a moment, and then decided she had enough of a friendship established with the upbeat blonde man that she didn't need to knock before entering his apartment.

Inside, Gladdy and Prompto were hovered in front of the TV, and Lia was in the kitchen by the entrance with Ignis, who was currently uncorking a wine bottle. Prompto's place was small, just a conjoined kitchen/living space with only a bedroom and bathroom that parted ways with it. It was their usual go-to place, as it allowed Noctis an occasional escape from the prying eyes in the Citadel and people that would find such a gathering less than desirable for the King.

"Ah, Iris," The bespeckled man spoke in his posh manner as she closed the door behind her, "Finally, someone with some refinement."

"I'm refined! Iggy, that hurts!" Prompto shot from in the living area, fingers fumbling tirelessly over a gaming controller.

"Cindy thinks you're refined because she lives on Hammerhead. That doesn't count." Gladdy interjected smartly.

Iris chuckled. "I brought beer. Little refinement here." She watched as Ignis poured glasses from the bottle for her, Lia, and himself. She was more than amused that after all these years of being blinded he could pour and pass drinks with such ease, whereas someone Noct could barely get a bottle open after a single drink.

"Don't mind if I do." Lia accepted and Iris did the same. She took a sip.

"Word around the Citadel is that Noct is out of town in some undisclosed location."

Ignis removed the tinted glasses on his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Temporarily. That is correct."

Iris took another sip, sliding the beer over to Gladdy as he rose from his seat next to Prompto and entered the kitchen area.

"So who is supposed to be running things? I had no idea what to tell my contacts from Lestallum today." She commented, feeling slightly agitated.

"You can direct them to us." Gladdy said cooly, "'Chosen King' hasn't really been himself since Lady Lunafreya rolled in."

Iris nodded in agreement. "You can say that again. The two of them are like stiff chickens pecking at each other."

"Hey guys?" Prompto called from his seat on the sofa, "Can we not talk about work stuff?"

Ignis raised a glass. "Here, here."

* * *

When they rolled into Cape Caem it can rained the entire time they approached the coast.

"Here we are." Noctis announced, she had started to drift in the passenger seat but was now wide awake.

He reached behind to the back seat to pull her suitcase out from it. "This is the place I told you about."

Luna looked out the window through the rain. Somewhere upon the cliff there was a large figure of a house in the distance, barely visible in the fog.

"My friend Talcott's family lived here. We used to stay here all the time."

"This is where you left for Altissia." Luna noted matter-of factly.

"It is. Ready to make a run for it?"

"In the rain?"

"I don't think we have a choice." The suitcase was all the way in his lap. "C'mon, Talcott said the place still has running water and everything, you can take an _actual_ bath. There's a stove and everything. I'll catch us some fish, there's a good spot around here."

Luna laughed a little at his newfound enthusiasm. "In the rain?"

"That's the best time. They get close to the surface when it rains. "

She watched silently as he exited the car and pulled some fishing gear and a bag from the trunk, then returned to the front seat to get her suitcase.

"Let's go."

She obliged and reached to grab his black suit jacket he had left in the driver's seat and pursued him as he took off running.

He was already so far up the hill, even with all of the luggage in tow he managed a full sprint. She pushed her legs harder- but they had already been sore from the water caverns. He was incredibly fast, but she was capable of maintaining a pretty impressive pace herself.

She joined him as he was fumbling with the lock at the door, obviously worn and adorned humbly with cracked paint. She was so out of breath out that she no longer cared about getting pelted with water from the sky.

He finally opened the door and they both stumbled into the house. The air was stagnant and still, she could tell it had been abandoned for a while but recently reoccupied.

"Does Talcott live here?"

Noctis shook his head. "Sometimes. But he gave a key to me and a few others to use as we need to."

There was a thin layer of dust just about everywhere, though from the appearance of the appliances in the kitchen and centerpiece at the dining table, it was clear that the home had received at least some kind of upkeep in the last month or so, at least.

Noctis had set their luggage at the foot of the staircase by the kitchen, and rummaged through his tackle box for some select pieces of bait.

"The bathroom's up the stairs, first door. There should be linens in there. If not, check the bedroom right next to it."

Luna walked to him, still panting slightly. "I can go with you. I don't mind the rain."

If she was being completely honest she would've told him that she'd grown used to his constant company over the past 24 hours and dreaded the silence and the absence of his presence.

Noctis rose, fishing pole over his shoulder. He looked almost like that little boy again, blue eyes dulled by age now, but shining in an almost brilliant grey at her. "Don't worry, I'll be quick. That way you can take a bath first."

She smiled. "Alright."

"You have my word, Princess of Tenebrae." He added, making his way back to the door.

She laughed lightheartedly, he was a sorry sight on the eyes. His hair and clothes were drenched to being with and clung miserably to his wiry frame.

When he shut the door there was absolute silence again; so she was grateful for the steady patter of rain echoing from the roof.

She took it upon herself to bring both their luggage up the stairs, leaving it ambiguously in the hall as she was unsure of how the sleeping arrangements would be. Surely there was plenty of rooms that she could sleep on her own, which would be deemed the most appropriate.

The bathwater ran a little hot, but Luna didn't mind. She was freezing from the rain and her muscles were tight and sore from extertion. She undressed completely and slowly lowered herself into the hot water, and the steam rose and seemed to counteract the effects of the rain. The claw tooth tub was stationed before a great window, and she was bare for all the world to see- should any of it be outside the window, which it wasn't. A soft fog built up on the glass from all the steam rising from the bathtub. She scanned the rocky coast for any sign of Noctis as she sank her chin into the water; he must've gone on the other side of the house.

When she was betrothed to Noctis the thought of being married to a nice boy who cared for her after years of abuse sounded like a dream. And yet here she was. The water lapped around her ears pleasantly. She could vaguely remember coming to in the bathtub back in Altissia, how Gentiana continously poured water over her back, soothing her back to life. It wasn't a secret to her any longer that throughout her entire life she had been surrounded by Astrals and their messenger; she was only concerned that she longer knew what it all meant.

But when Noctis was near, everything was quiet.

She had washed her hair thoroughly with the shampoo from her bag and lingered in the bath until the rest of her body finally felt clean. When she started to feel sleepy from the hot temperature of the water. She pulled the plug and allowed it to drain around her, slowly nullifying the heat with cold, wet, rain soaked air.

* * *

Noctis came through the door pleased with himself. He had managed to catch two sea bass; more than enough for he and Luna. Cooking was another story; but he was willing to wing it. Traveling with Ignis must've made _something_ about the matter stick.

Luna descended the stairs as he moved the bucket containing the fish by the kitchen counter. She was wearing a simple light yellow wrap dress and her platinum blonde tresses were pulled into a braid that lined one side of her head to the other, resting elegantly on one shoulder.

"Dinner's here, as promised." He flashed her a smile.

After he quickly bathed and changed into dry clothes, she helped him gut the fish and he cooked it to the best of his ability, using what Talcott's parents happened to have left in the spice cabinet. Luna ate her entire portion and complimented him regardless of whatever it might've been lacking.

The rain persisted outside, but he opened the windows in an attempt to air out the smell of stagnancy.

He washed the dishes, watching her look out the window on a daybed by a large bay window overlooking the ocean.

"Thank you for taking me here."

He smiled back at her. It was undeniable that he loved her; he'd do anything for her. He'd run to hell and back. He'd slay a thousand daemons in her name- and he practially already did when in the depths of Gralea. He loved how she said his name, especially how her lips parted so slightly to say "Noct.". He coulf think of at least a dozen times in his life when something happened that caused him to make a mental note to tell Luna about it when he saw her again. And here she was.

He moved to sit across from her on the daybed, cross legged and finally content. He watched the waves outside crash and roll onto the rocky shore beneath them.

"I needed it too." He said honestly, thoughts moving to the last time he'd seen the ocean tide roll in like this- it was the day he lost her at the hands of Ardyn.

"In Tenebrae," Luna started, as if sensing his tension and attempting to change the subject. Her clear blue eyes straying to the waves below, "We never saw oceans like this, but there was a water garden Ravus and I used to swim in all the time when we felt like being naughty."

He laughed at the mental image of a young Luna acting naughty, but the smirk quickly faded when he thought of the last time he saw Ravus, overtaken with the scourge- his half daemonic body pleading: _'Kill me.'_ But he never wanted to tell her about that.

"I always wanted to see Tenebrae again." He said softly, eyes fixating on hers, "When we stopped there on our way to Gralea it was so dark and I couldn't see anything." He swallowed hard before continuing. "I just... hoped to see you."

Luna blinked several times, as if holding back tears. He brilliant blue eyes reflecting his dulled ones. "Is that why you look at me that way?"

His dark brows furrowed, suddenly self conscious. "How?

"Like I'm going disappear." She half whispered, smiling briefly before a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He said nothing, fingertips reaching to trace her lips- causing them to tremble, then to her chin, jawbones, cheeks, and to the braid that laid over her shoulder. He undid it slowly, letting the layers of flaxen unravel into wavy locks that he combed his fingers through gingerly.

She leaned into his hands willingly, eyes slipping shut. There was an unspoken tension that had existed between the two of them since they were old enough to know such emotions, and it was the reason for his heightened senses in this moment, and for her tears.

He leaned forward, one hand still combing through her hair as the other moved over to the hand she was sliding to his chest. He kissed her gently, lips meeting in nothing more than a caress to begin with, and when she responded with intensive fervor, he was more than happy to oblige. He slowly lowered her backwards onto the daybed. His hands moved from her hair to her arms to her waist, and she grabbed desperately at the fabric of his shirt, pulling him firmly against her.

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled somewhere outside, but he didn't notice. Luna was under him moving and breathing, her heart was pumping blood and her skin was soft and warm. For the first time there were no wars, there were no political objectives and channels through which they had to navigate; there was just him and Luna in a house by the sea.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read/favorited/followed/reviewed so far! It is a huge compliment. This is officially the longest fic I've written in my 15 years of fanfiction!

I think it's time to start being little nicer to Noct and Luna, so this chapter was much more up my alley! Next chapter to contain more quality time and nice things. Mostly. Things are about to pick up at work again so this one will take a little longer than usual to post!


	6. A Proposal

The Tide

* * *

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews and favorites, etc. I personally am a complete Noct/Luna shipper so I love it when people enjoy it as much! I was fortunate enough to have written this chapter around the time that the new update released that included and additional scene with Gentiana/shiva in Chapter 12! It was both painful/satisfying to watch but I thought it was well done! I've included little hints at that here.

Chapter Six: A Proposal

* * *

Noctis moved cautiously through the corridors of Gralea, stepping as lightly as he could so as to not alert one of those nightmarish axe-bearing troopers again. The last encounter took a sizable sliver out of his thigh before he managed to conjure enough power from the ring to destroy it. The assailant dissolved and he had hobbled into a small storage area, ears carefully picking up any possible movement in the area as he fumbled with a potion to regenerate.

A lingering ghost nerve pain fired down his leg as he stood again. Though his wound was healed, he was started to feel disoriented and uncoordinated in his movements- possibly a side effect from using the Ring of Lucii so frequently and such a short amount of time. He spotted the dim glowing light of a dormitory up ahead and slowly stepped toward it, pausing cautiously at every intersecting corridor to briefly scan for any potential threats.

Once safely inside the locked dorm he sighed deeply, pulling off his jacket and throwing it on a chair. His mind was hazy for the need for sleep, despite the fact that he had just barely napped several hours before. The ring was significantly draining him from his frequent expenditures.

He sank down into a bunk with his head in his hands, fingers sliding through his hair. He would lay down and sleep in a moment, but he first wanted to have a moment of clarity. It had seemed like forever since he had that much.

But clarity was a lot to ask for; his thoughts instead wandered to the faces of everyone he'd lost. In reality, he'd truly lost everyone and everything. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were all nowhere to be found. His home was a deserted pile of rubble. His father- his last kin was long dead. Everything he had been trained and educated to inherit had been reduced to nothing.

The price of Luna's help was her life, and his only moment of solace since was the vision Gentiana had shown him on the train to Gralea.

 _'I love him...'_

His world was dark- both figuratively and literally. There were times in the darkness he felt that she might've been present like she promised she would be. He convinced himself she was in the gentle tingle of a potion on his wounds, and the soft relief on his back when it lay onto a mattress in a dormitory. She was the light that was Holy when it seemingly incinerated the daemons lurking in the darkness, and the gentle rush to his face when he splashed water on it, trickling down his cheeks and chin and pulling a rush of cool air over him, comforting him and keeping him awake; making him feel a little more human.

He had to convince himself of things like this to stay focused on the task at hand even when sanity didn't seem like an option.

* * *

As a child, Luna was often privy to the gossip of the chambermaids serving the House of Tenebrae. The topics were often inappropriate for a young girl to hear, but she eavesdropped anyway. She noted that when it came to matters of physical intimacy, the women were often excited and broke into laughter, but a small part of her was a little mortified about the details. She knew the first time she would lay with a man there would be discomfort, although the women made it out to sound like a literal bloodbath at times.

It _was_ uncomfortable- even a little awkward at times, but Noctis had taken care to be sweet to her. It was strange being the sole object of his attention and affections after spending so much of her life in his absence only with his hastily scribbled notes with Umbra to remind her he existed. But for her his hands moved slowly, almost delicately over her and she reciprocated his touch eagerly.

It was admittedly a fast pace to go from her first kiss to intercourse in a single night, but after weeping in the sylleblossom field with Gentiana in Tenebrae- when she was convinced she would never be with him in such a way, it was no longer a matter of social norms and what was considered 'decent' and 'ladylike'. She was no chambermaid.

Luna woke in a matter of hours, when the residual rains had slowed and she could properly hear crashing waves on the rocks beneath the house again. Her neck was tight from where it was now uncomfortably perched on Noctis's bare shoulder, and she turned onto her back for relief, triggering an audible _'pop!'_ from the back of her neck. Her reluctance to move so as to not wake him dissipated as he murmured something in his sleep before turning onto his stomach, face down into the pillow.

She had so many thoughts swimming through her head. It was clear to her how much he loved her, surely that meant he still wanted to marry her? Politically speaking, she no longer held any position that would benefit him other than the will of the people. She had no title that held any meaning as Tenebrae had been decimated by daemons. She was not longer 'truly' an Oracle.

But for now, he was hers.

* * *

"To what do I owe this..."Aranea's eyes scanned the otherwise empty meeting room. "Rather 'personal' gathering?"

Ignis pushed his lenses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm not comfortable sharing this with the diplomats of Nifilheim just yet. Noctis still has not returned. I figured you were the next in line to properly analyze such data, given your former association with the empire."

"Regarding?" The silver haired woman frowned at the man. Ignis had never called upon her directly before.

"A proposal. The potential impact of restructuring the financial system of Insomnia, Nifilheim, and potentially Tenebrae to the Lucian gil for currency. Insomnia never adopted the currency prior to conflict with Nifilheim, but it'd make sense if-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm a general, I'm not an money nerd. There must be someone else!"

"-Which is precisely why I need your eyes on this." The blind man's eye's were an unsettling shade of grey, she could feel them fixed on her through his glasses. "It could potentially be perceived as an attempt to annex Nifilheim, which is not my intention. Insomnia has almost totally adopted gil since the dawn, and Nifilheim is the next largest group. I need your input, as a former associate." Ignis stood and passed her a hefty envelope.

Aranea reluctantly accepted the package slowly, eyes not straying from the man harshly. She didn't like the sound of this, but in that last few years she knew that Ignis was anything but a man of poor judgement.

"What's this?" She opened the top flap of the envelope pulling a thick stack of papers from within.

"A report I made weighing the logistics of the change as well as its impact on the economy of each region. I expect you'd want to have an informed opinion."

"How many pages do I have to make this 'informed opinion?'"

"176, I believe."

Aranea's mouth gaped. "You've gotta be _fucking_ with me. _Ignis_."

* * *

Lia stepped into the Amicitia home. It was clear that Iris had a loaded schedule, and Gladio was so engrossed in his own work that he didn't realize it. That was fine; she could handle this on her own.

Restoring the manor was more than for the purpose of her own posterity, being the fiancee of the eldest surviving heir. It was a matter of personal responsibility. She was a waitress in a Lestallum restaurant when Gladio first asked her out, and throughout the years had watched as her family members, all primarily hunters, either succumbed to the scourge or left town never to be heard from again. Gladio and Iris were her family, as far as she was concerned.

She stepped through the empty halls, swearing to see the ghost of a child screeching in joy, padded feet scampering over the floorboards before her. In the dining room further down the hall there was a lone chandelier, but she heard dishes clinking and and woman and a man talking, much like her parents did in the evenings when her mother came home from work at the factory.

Lia donned the work gloves she'd borrowed and got to work, hearing memories around her the entire time.

* * *

When Noctis awoke with Luna nowhere to be found, he initially panicked. He frantically tossed the sheets off of him and scanned the room swiftly before his eyes strayed to the window by the bed; and he saw her.

She was outside by the old garden, dressed in a knee length white dress and barefoot. He walked to the window unclothed and watched her for a moment. An ocean breeze had tousled her hair, and it moved around her like waves from the tide. He found it odd that she had her trident in hand, however, and momentarily debated whether he should go outside and disturb her.

He shook the idea. He'd lived this long not being there for her when he was needed.

He walked up from behind her fully dressed several minutes later. As he approached it was clear that she was more leaning on her trident than standing beside it.

"Sorry I slept so late," Noctis called to her casually, making his way over the rocky terrain. "It's a bad habit of mine."

Luna turned to him and smiled. "It's alright. You must've needed it."

He chuckled. "I doubt that. When I had the 'power of kings' that was one thing but now I don't really have much of an excuse." He stood by her on the rock for a moment. It was a rather cloudy mid morning, with just enough warmth to tolerate the breeze picking up from below. When the waves crash they sprayed the duo lightly, but Luna didn't seem to mind and so neither did he.

When she didn't reply he turned to her. "Talk to me, Luna."

Luna closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She inhaled deeply and he watched as her long fingers clutched hard at the trident, knuckles showing white. "I was just thinking about how this reminds me of that day in Altissia. This is how it felt to stand at the altar. Almost."

Noctis reached to her, tucking her now wild tresses behind one ear tenderly. "Yeah, now that you mention it." He paused, mentally shaking the images of her death that haunted him even to that moment. "...Except now we don't have to worry about things like that anymore."

Luna smiled again, eyes not straying from the sea. The water churned and bubbled constantly, but there upon the rock the turbulence couldn't touch them. "I suppose that's why I must feel so lost."

Noctis looked at her inquisitively.

She continued. "Since I can remember, my calling and my destiny has always been to help you, Noctis, and I've done that. Since I've returned I'm not sure what more I can do."

"What more you can do?" His eyebrows raised. "Luna, you can do whatever you want! You can hop a boat back to Altissia, you can ride a chocobo across Duscae, anything!" He exclaimed, before adding, "Or you can stay with me in Insomnia."

Her grip on the trident loosened and she lowered it so that it was at her side, parallel to the ground. "Or I can do all of those things." A small smile graced her lips. Another kiss and crash of waves below them sent salty spray in the air around them.

"You can." Noctis nodded.

If he could have endless nights like the night before with Luna, he'd die a very happy man. He pulled her in for a kiss, before looking down at her and adding, "We can get married while you're out there taking on the world."

Luna laughed. "Married?" She exclaimed, shaking her head incredulously, "I- what for?"

"What for?" Noctis pulled her close again, feeling the weight of her trident sway her body from the movement. The thing was heavier than it looked; he remembered that much from wielding it himself.

"Because we've only had that longest engagement in history" He half whispered, before gently adding in her ear "And because I _love_ you, Luna."

He felt her smile into his shoulder.

On the drive back to Insomnia, he stole as many glances her way as he could, secretly wishing he had Prompto's camera in his mind to capture the moments that mystified him about Luna; her head on his shoulder as she napped in the passenger seat, laughing at something random that had come up in conversation that she found amusing, or leaning out her side of the car, head resting on her elbow and hand outstretched in the breeze that propelled around them.

He'd seen her on the train on the way to Gralea. When Gentiana appeared to him, and showed him that memory of Luna confessing her love for him in the sylleblossoms, Luna appeared for a moment right after, only to fade as he reached for her.

He'd known about Luna being alive in the flesh for over a year now, but she was in his car and in his bed. He saw her first in the dim light of his study by his parents' photograph, and her voice was crisp and clear and her laughter was like bubbles from the shore. He sat across the dinner table from her and kissed her and made love to her; she was _real._ And today, she'd agreed to marry him. For real this time.

* * *

A/N: It was fun to write more from Noctis's POV again for a change! For the record, I am a solid Aranea/Ignis and Cindy/Prompto shipper but haven't made that too detailed here because Noct/Luna is the focus but I definitely want everyone to be in a reasonably happy and bittersweet place by the end.

That being said, I think it's also important to note that Noctis (and friends, probably) went through some serious psychological trauma in the later chapters of the game and from the little we know about Luna, she likely did as well throughout her life. They probably won't process things or react to things the way a "normal" person would or the way they would, say, earlier in the game. So I try to reflect that in my writing. In a way, that's what a big aspect of this fic is about.

Thank you for reading! I'm about to leave on vacation in the next several days so probably won't get any writing done for the next chapter for at least a week or so!


	7. The Will of the Mother

The Tide

A/N: Thank you everyone! I'm glad people are enjoying this so far! I'm back from my vacation and finally got down to writing again, so thank you for your patience. I think this is my longest chapter yet!

Chapter Seven: The Will of the Mother

* * *

Cindy pushed the door open to her back office, it was a mess of loose paperwork and odd and ends, but it was her own system of controlled chaos.

Cid lay on the couch in front of a small outdated TV set. He was slowing down these days, but still had more kick to him than most people ever knew.

"Well I'll be damned." He muttered.

Cindy found herself increasing amused at his little comments. Since the world came back online all the old man could do was babble about what he saw on TV that day. She unzipped her jumpsuit and stepped out of it, before hanging it on it's proper hook on the wall. "What's got you damned now paw-paw?" She queried as she straightened her T-shirt and shorts.

Cid turned his head over his shoulder to face her. His face was weathered and thin. "Looks like the King and the Oracle are finally tyin' the knot."

"What?" Cindy's eyes snapped to the TV, pushing the loose strands of hair that fell from her messy bun toward the back of her head. Noctis was speaking with Lunafreya at his side. The volume wasn't loud enough for her to pick up what he was saying but she heard cheers from the crowd periodically. "Well I'll be damned." She repeated by Cid softly.

Cid reached behind the couch to nudge her. "All kinda weird things happenin' these days. When are you an' Prompto goin' at it?"

Cindy ignored him, still watching the TV. "Well that's a handsome couple if I ever saw one. Noctis sure aged like fine wine and that Lunafreya just looks like a doll!"

Cid nodded. "She sure does. Someone needs to tell that yammerin' bozo to get off the screen so that I can watch his fiance all day instead."

Cindy smacked him playfully on the arm. "Paw-paw!"

Cid chuckled. "Only kiddin'. Sorta. I'll stop teasin' ya when yer married!"

Cindy rolled her eyes and waved him off, settling down at her desk across the room.

* * *

This was the third time Luna had arrived in Insomnia, and perhaps the most surreal. The first had been entirely on the terms of Nifilheim and the second had been driven by her intense, however well-restrained desire to be reunited with Noctis again.

During their return route to the capitol city they'd been spotted by the press in a gas station in Duscae, prompting the gossip of pushy reporters, and despite their efforts to give cryptic responses and desert the scene quickly, the people of Lucis had seen everything they needed to make the appropriate conclusion: Lady Lunafreya, former Princess of Tenebrae and King Noctis Lucis Caelum were spotted at a run-down diner in front of a rest stop, both at ease and eyeing one another blissfully from either side of the table.

It was more than enough to make the people excited and for gossip to spring up, as if they had waited through the darkness just for this very news.

And when Noctis pulled up to the the Citadel with Luna in tow, they were greeted by crowds of cheering Lucians in front of the skyscraper.

They held a press conference the very next day, where they announced the reinstatement of their engagement before the world. Luna and Noctis took turns reciting the carefully, yet hurriedly prepared words they had as an announcement for their marriage, and in return took turns eyeing one another fondly as the other spoke inot the microphone mounted on the podium. Afterwords, Luna descended the platform in the Citadel gardens, politely smiling for the cameras and looking over her shoulder to spot Noctis, who was shaking hands with Gentiana and speaking discreetly into her ear.

"Lady Lunafreya."

Luna turned forward again to see Iris, whom she had last seen in these very gardens. "Congratulations on your engagement." The woman in black bowed forward slightly. "I guess you and Noct finally came around." She added cheekily.

Luna smiled. "I suppose we did. Thank you... Iris, was it?"

Iris nodded. She gave the air of a noblewoman in her black pantsuit, but at the same time she seemed slightly uncomfortable with all the formalities being exchanged in such a small space.

"I have some visitors who wish to speak with you, if you have a moment." The brunette nodded to the glass door entrance of the citadel.

"Of course." Luna followed Iris inside, casting one last look back at Noctis through the glass walls. He was still speaking with Gentiana.

"Before Noct came back, when everything was dark, we had all kinds of people come through Lestallum."

Luna was walking side by side with her now as they navigated the corridors to the elevator. "I can imagine," Luna replied, "It seems you played an important role there as well."

Iris stopped in front on a set of elevators and tapped the glass button to go upstairs. She shrugged. "I was young. I had to grow up quick."

Luna thought of the little girl from the occasional photograph Noctis send to her via Umbra, a round adorable face framed by a dark haired bob cut. Her favorite picture of Noctis had been when he was fifteen, and just hit a growth spurt that gave him long and gangly limbs. He was standing in an apple orchard, with Iris on his shoulders with long, thin fingers gripping Iris's lower legs as she sat on his shoulders, reaching forward in an awkward an undoubtedly unsuccessful attempt to reach a fruit high up in a tree, despite there being lower and much more accessible ones below.

Now she was a stern-looking, though beautiful young woman in a pantsuit and a tight bun.

They boarded the elevator as it arrived and Iris leaned against the wall across from Luna, and it was a mere seconds before the brunette's phone started buzzing and she took it out to scan the onset of messages.

"Who am I meeting from Lestallum?" Luna asked, as Iris swiftly articulated text messages with her thumbs.

"That's right- sorry." Iris replied. "I lost my train of thought for a second." She looked up from her phone before adding flatly, "The survivors from Tenebrae arrived today. They've been living in Lestallum. There's 22 of them in total."

Luna's breath caught in her throat. On her journey from Altissia to Insomnia she'd considered the possibility of seeking out Tenebreans but Gentiana had urged her forward, insisting she would find everything in Insomnia. And here they came.

"They came here... for me?"

The elevator _pinged_ as they reached the 10th floor and Iris motioned for them to exit. "Don't be so modest." She rolled her eyes, heels clicking on the cold granite that covered the floors of this level. "You are their Princess after all, right? Follow me."

* * *

Aranea double checked the address. The building was exactly as described by her sources. This was the place where the spectacled buddy of the King resided when he wanted quiet time, or so that was the rumor. It was a humble looking building in a rather desolate part of Insomnia, still surrounded by rubble and bent streetlights with cracked glass. It was a red brick building with a flat roof, and ironically probably the smallest building around in Insomnia's hey-day but now the only building standing.

She walked inside and ignored the wandering eyes of several patrons. She was used to attracting the eyes of various men but didn't like giving them the satisfaction of knowing that she noticed. Most of them were so dumb they wouldn't be able to tell she could see their obvious portrayals of attraction unless she walked up to them and smacked them in the teeth, anyway.

She spotted Ignis at the bar, sipping his drink quietly. His dark glasses covered his eyes, which contrasted with the rich brown of his suit. His blonde hair was brushed back loosely over his ears, almost appearing unkempt if it weren't for his otherwise polished appearance. He always looked like he belonged in one of those magazines featuring classically well dressed and handsome men casually leaning against leather furniture. She dryly thought his dark glasses would be the icing on the cake for that photoshoot.

She crossed the bar and slid onto the stool next to him, glancing at his glass. "Whiskey?" She questioned in regards to his drink, and he nodded. Upon making eye contact with the bartender, she motioned to Ignis's glass.

"I'll have what he's having."

"Yes ma'am."

Ignis said nothing, bringing his glass to his mouth for a sip, causing the giant ice cubes to clink against the sides. If she had just met him she would've bothered to announce herself, but over the past few years she'd learned that though he was without eyesight, he had better knowledge of his surroundings than most people.

"I didn't read your whole proposal." She sighed, watching the bartender pour whiskey into a clean glass.

"So I presume you sought me out here because you've already made a conclusion, though you didn't bother to read it?"

"Yeah." Aranea nodded thanks to the bartender as he slid the glass over to her. She took a larger swig than she was prepared for- it had been a while since she bothered with the hard stuff. The cool liquid burned a little as it washed down her throat, causing her to wince noticeably. She was grateful Ignis was blind in that moment. "I think it sucks."

Ignis's eyebrow twitched slightly, otherwise showing little reaction. "You gather this from reading how much of it?"

Aranea shook her head, staring down at her glass silently. "Okay, I read the first page. It was _so boring_ but I already knew how I felt about it."

"You didn't read any of the proposal because of how the idea of it made you feel."

She took in a smaller amount of whiskey this time, allowing the warmth wash over her as she felt her blood pull to the surface of her skin. "Look," she turned directly to him "You're the one that asked for my opinion. After all of the shit these people have endured they're going to react to the idea adopting Lucian gil the same way; with or without your analysis." She sighed, watching his brows furrow as he sat still. "Maybe someday Nifilheim will realize they would benefit from the gil as currency, but I don't think the timing is right. Nifs are sure to be a little butt-hurt over this whole apocalypse being partially their own fault. I did think about, and I thought it would only rub salt in the wound. Nothing worse than a butt-hurt Nif. Let them find the solution to their poverty on their own, is what I say."

Ignis nodded. "Alright, then."

 _'Alright then'?_ His lack of response was frustrating. "Look, I'm just giving you my opinion. You can always go to someone else."

Ignis sipped from his glass again. "I asked you because I know I can trust you."

Aranea smirked, eyes wandering to the side of the room where two men were starting a game of pool.

"Well then, maybe you can tell me where you were planning to go after this?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Aranea rolled her eyes, realizing how bold the question sounded. In reality, it was only a side affect of alcohol-induced loose tongue. "Don't get all excited, I'm not hitting on you. I ask because I'm genuinely curious. Didn't take you for a 'bar guy.'"

Ignis smiled grimly. "With enough reason anyone is a 'bar guy.'" He then motioned to the bartender, directing him to both of their glasses.

"Another round, please."

* * *

The Tenebrean survivors had bowed for her as she entered the room and her eyes filled with tears. She'd sacrificed her role as a Princess for that of an Oracle- so surely she didn't deserve that recognition. She in return had urged them to stand and embraced them one by one, lingering while holding a newborn child entrusted to her by the mother, it was a little boy crowned with soft blonde wisps of hair. She closed her eyes and held the tiny babe closely while breathing in the scent of a newborn life. Perhaps it was the overwhelming response emanating from the grace of her people, or perhaps it was only the love from her own heart in light of her recent engagement. But the essence of the child made her feel light and dizzy with emotion.

She would become a Lucian Queen by marriage, but Tenebrae would always be her home. She tearfully expressed her gratitude and this sentiment to the people who only answered back at her in pride.

When she was little Ravus led her to the heart of the wood by her home, where the trees were so thick she could barely see the sky. He told her of the wood elves that according to legend roamed the land, occasionally causing mischief and misfortune to Tenebrean citizens.

" _What most people don't know is that they'll leave you alone when you give them something."_

" _What do I have to give them?"_ Luna had replied, looking up at her older brother in awe. He seemed to know everything.

" _It can be anything. They like gifts."_ He paused, crouching upon a fallen tree branch, _"But sometimes, they're not satisfied until you give them everything you have."_

* * *

In the evening, Luna knocked softly at the door of Noctis's study. She waited a moment.

No answer.

She continued down the hall to what she presumed were the entrance to his private chambers, ignoring the prying eyes of a crownsguard patrolling to hall. A less bold woman would have not dared the risk of a scandal; the unwed couple meeting in the King's chamber as the sun set on the cliffs surrounding Insomnia. But she was raised as a captive and a political pawn, and cared little for scandals at this point.

She knocked again on the double great oak doors of the royal chambers, slightly more loudly this time. Her heart was working incredibly hard. Her people had expressed nothing but pure elation for her engagement, and though she spent the afternoon listening to their stories and sharing her own, she couldn't help but to feel a little selfish that she would finally be moving forward in her role as the Queen of Lucis.

The recent past had taunted and crippled her so much that in her stirred emotions she ultimately, selfishly, only wanted to be with Noctis.

A few moments passed and the great oak door opened. Noctis was still dressed in his formal suit from the press conference, though he'd removed his jacket and shoes, barely leaving his tie loosely hanging about his neck.

"Luna." He raised his eyebrows and motioned for her to come inside. "I heard about the guests from Tenebrae. I... didn't want to interrupt things."

He closed the door behind her and gently reached for her hands. His fingers were always cool against hers. And soft, save for several callouses along his knuckle line. She smiled at the gesture as looked up at him. "I too, assumed you to be preoccupied. I'm sorry to intrude this late in the evening-"

"-But I _like_ this intrusion." He interrupted playfully, pulling her against him and resting his chin on the top of her head.

They swayed like that for a minute. Luna took in the tender moment and the room around her, eyelids growing heavy. She felt safe here.

There was a great four poster bed in front of her, and a sitting area with plush chairs and book cases to their left, arranged around a large marble fireplace that framed several glowing embers there.

But the object that held her attention was the matte portrait of a woman that she recognized from the King's study; a woman with dark haired arranged ornately at the top of her head, holding a bouquet in front of a floor-length black Lucian wedding gown, with her clear blue eyes gazing straight in the direction of the camera and a small smile on her face. It was almost haunting how much she resembled the man that Luna loved. Before Noctis had this room, it could only have belonged to Regis.

"You look so much like your mother." She murmured.

He parted from her, staring at her inquisitively.

She nodded to the picture mounted on the wall.

"Ah." He replied and walked her to it, still holding her hand in his. "I heard that a lot growing up but I never really saw pictures of her until I was older."

Luna stepped closer to the picture, further studying the soft and delicate curves of the woman's face and gown. Her light brows furrowed. "You didn't? Didn't you wonder was she was like?"

Noctis scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Yeah, all the time. I guess her pictures made my dad feel sad." He inhaled slowly, sucking air through his teeth. "I guess I can relate."

"Though, he kept this one close."

"I guess he did."

"She was so beautiful." Luna said sadly. "I imagine he saw her whenever he looked at you."

"I never really thought about that. He never mentioned her much, to be honest."

Luna's fingers ran over the edges of the wooden frame around the portrait, and then along the wall beside it, and to the fine engraved glassware the a bar cart in the sitting area. Her fingertips trailed along the edges of the glasses lined with gold rims and stems.

Her surroundings held a familiar scent that used to capture her attention when he delivered her gifts from his apartment. But she was too embarrassed to bring that up to him.

She stepped over to the double glass doors that opened to a balcony outside, overlooking the best view of the city. In its best days the city would've been strewn with lights and activity, but now the lights were but a faint glow that seemed more like a distant candlelight than electricity.

Luna could see her reflection clearly in the glass when her nose only inches away from it. Though she still wore the makeup she'd donned for the press conference, her eyes appeared sunken in dark circles from fatigue and her lips were dry and cracked into seams. Her pale hair had been twisted into a braid that crowned her head elegantly, but strands were beginning to fall loose.

Noctis came noiselessly up from behind her and she watched in the reflection as he slid his arms around her, crossing them over her waist and laying his head against her shoulder. His peppery black hair spilled onto her most bare skin, tickling her and making her shudder, and the coarse hairs from his face pressed against her sharply. She returned his embrace gratefully and slid her arms over his. She could tell how hard his heart was beating with it's rhythm against the back of her shoulder.

Her eyes slipped shut, savoring the moment. It was likely there would come a day after years of marriage that perhaps she would take moments like these for granted, but for now every touch was pure ecstasy after years of loneliness and abuse.

" _You're_ beautiful." He said huskily, releasing his hold on her waist and grazing the backs of her arms with his palms as he brought them gently to her neck, raising her jaw so that she was looking herself directly in the eye through the glass. She watched him move over her rather boldly, considering they had limited physical interaction at this point; he'd already memorized what made her toes curl.

"Look at you."

She said nothing and her cheeks flushed- she _couldn't_ say anything as his lips softly came in contact with the pulse of her neck, a rather sensitive spot for her. Her breath was caught in her throat. He lingered there for a moment, and she was frozen. He still held her head delicately by the chin in one hand and she leaned into it slightly as his lips brushed upwards towards her jaw on the opposite side.

She felt his hands tremble slightly as he slowly pushed the straps of her white sundress down over her shoulders, one side at a time. She watched in the glass as the garment down her body and she helped it fall down entirely as his lips trailed her hairline on her neck. His efforts were both empowering and debilitating.

In the distance, Insomnia was black with pinpricks of flickering lights. But it wasn't long before the view was torn from her as Noctis turned her forcefully around to face him instead.

* * *

"So this is what you desired all along."

Leviathan turned her shoulder to face the intruder on the rooftop. It was "Gentiana", the doe eyed Glacian messenger in her usual black robes.

Leviathan stiffened as the woman approached her; one of the many things she despised about her human guise was that others were too damn comfortable around her. She snorted as the raven haired woman stood still at her side.

They both watched over the Citadel.

"I don't care much about _them._ " The Hydrean retorted. "I preserved and restored the Oracle for the line they would produce. Normal humans are too easily fickle and flawed. Without _them,_ " She gestured toward the Citadel, "The existence of humans would be meaningless."

Gentiana's lips curled into a small smile. "I used to partake in such lack of faith in humans at one time."

Leviathan said nothing. She remembered the Glacian being rather outspoken against the humans, it was true. Years in the Nox Fleuret household had apparently changed that.

"Yes, well," the older appearing woman pursed her lips, "The Oracle changed that for me as well."

Gentiana nodded. "Never have you seen such a will, I assume. She will do well at the side of the King."

Leviathan huffed. "I have little concern for the King. The only will I had to assist him was because of the _her._ " She quipped sharply.

"I understand," Gentiana replied chuckling, "Bahamut always favored him more than any of us. My favor has always been with the Oracle as I spent so much time with her from the time she was but a small helpless child. And it is most interesting to me that you developed such love for her over a single interaction." Gentiana turned her head towards her companion, dark eyes baring harshly into the creature. "I see she has her trident now."

Leviathan stood silently for a moment before turning away. She hardly _loved_ the girl. She would never care for her in the incomprehensible matronly sense that the Glacian did. But the line of Lucis was now restored, and with the blood of the Oracle of Tenebrae, perhaps the human species would become a little more tolerable.

"My will is done. I have somewhere to be."

* * *

A/N: Again, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. It was fun to **slightly** inject more Ignis/Aranea. I have a feeling I'll be wanting to write at least a oneshot on them after the Ignis DLC comes out, we'll see! The Astrals of FFXV remind me a lot of the gods/goddesses of Greek mythology. They're gods, but on the other hand they have a lot of humanlike qualities, mingle with the mortals, and even interfere with their lives.

This simple story has given me the opportunity to get a lot of frustrations I had about the potential of this game off my chest so thank you for indulging in it! I'm excited for the next chapter because it'll contain a scene I've wanted to create for various games for several years now, and I think FFXV has just the right ensemble of characters and personalities to pull it off and it'll fit in with this fic. So it might take a little longer than usual (or maybe not since I've had it in mind for so long) but it's only because I want to do it justice!


	8. Interlude: One Man In His Time

The Tide

A/N: This is a scene I've always wanted to write. I've decided it's more suitable as an interlude rather than its own chapter, as it's only one scene and doesn't contain any of the heavy stuff. Pointless really. But hopefully nonetheless emjoyable.

Interlude: One Man In His Time

* * *

All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players;

They have their exits and their entrances,

And one man in his time plays many parts

Shakespeare

* * *

The media footage of the royal engagement party came to a close on the television over the bar, and for that Ignis was grateful. His sensitive ears had picked up on the quiet audio despite the ongoing ruckus around him.

"Didn't take you for such a drinking man." Aranea slid down into the chair across across from Ignis. She pulled her jacket off and tapped his glass. "I think the last time I saw you you were in the same spot. You get out of here much or are you just drinking your life away in this place?"

Ignis smiled dryly at her blunt humor, pushing his dark glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I've spent much of my time on a plan to stabilize the society and finances of Lucis, since my previous financial plan is no longer."

 _Touche._ Aranea frowned and pointed her finger at him accusingly. "You can't put that on me."

Gladio playfully nudged his friend's shoulder as he passed by. They'd both removed their formal crownsguard jackets since stealing away from Noctis and Luna's engagment party in the Citadel earlier in the evening. Gladio now carried his own heavy garment over the back of his broad shoulder.

"No sign of Noct yet?"

"No, but I imagine he'll be here shortly."

Over by the entrance, cold night air of a late autumn rushed over Iris as Prompto and Cindy entered the establishment.

Prompto was currently in mid conversation with some passerby outside, calling out to the stranger in a friendly though unnecessary exchange.

Iris shuddered irritably and Prompto proceeded to carry on the conversation, holding the door open as he hollered out into the night. The harshness of the air was relentless.

Cindy strut to the bar and pulled herself up onto a barstool beside Iris. "Long time no see!" The blonde woman greeted her. She was one of the few people in the room who wasn't present at the Citadel party, so she stuck out in her casual jeans and leather coat. "It's flurryin' somethin' fierce out there!"

She motioned energetically to the bartender. "Ey sir! I need somethin' warm! If it starts snowin' this winter I reckon I'll pack up Hammerhead and mosey down south!"

Heat washed over Iris once again as Prompto finally shut the door and joined them, ending the trail of frigid air that came her way. "Make that two!" He added cheerfully.

"I don't reckon you'll like my taste much." Cindy chided, ruffling his hair as he sat down next to her, to which he quickly pulled away and ran his fingers through his blonde strands to correct it.

"You don't think so?"

"You like the sweet stuff. Here, I'll order somethin' different for you."

Across the room Gladio and Lia were on opposing sides of the pool table, surrounded by a rather increasingly rowdy group of crownsguard.

Gladio leaned over the green felt-covered table, concentrating his aim silently.

"Don't work yourself so hard," Lia said tauntingly, leaning against the table in her sapphire gown. The sheer fabric hung off her curves enticingly. "Just shoot already."

Gladio maintained his posture, brown eyes flitted up to hers looking down on him. "Funny. Last night you were moaning for me to do the exact opposite of that."

Lia threw her head back laughing and covered her bright red face in her hands as the group around them roared.

At that moment, the entrance to the bar opened again and the designated couple of the hours entered, bringing a breeze of scattered snowflakes in with them. Prompto jumped up to send a flash from his camera their way, before pulling them both in for a simultaneous embrace and the couple exchanged looks of amusement and alarm as the room erupted around them.

"This one's for the grandchildren!" He exclaimed, laughing to himself as he previewed the photo on his camera; Noctis's hair was swept to one side from the wind outside and Luna's nose and cheeks beet red from the night's chill. Both had expressionless 'deer in headlights' look in the camera's direction.

"I didn't think this many people would be here." Noctis told her apologetically as they were greeted by a now slightly drunken crowd.

Luna only chuckled. "I would expect nothing less from a 'royal after-party.' Shall we have a seat somewhere?"

Cor sat by the fireplace with a copper mule mug in hand. The years had appeared to deepen the wrinkles at his brow, leaving the rest of him seemingly untouched. While in appearance, he lived true to his nickname 'The Immortal', but in spirit the recent years had taught him that he was anything but.

"Did you ever think you would see the day?" Monica nudged him, motioning to the King and his to-be bride as they were greeted a rush of mirthful well-wishers and drunken toasts by the entrance.

Cor had come far since his initial encounter with Gilgamesh. From the legacy of Regis, the birth of his only son- to the fall of Insomnia. He supposed this was the rise of the city again. And with the line of Tenebrae locked in, their civilization was on track for prosperity.

Of course, he knew that was hardly Noctis's intention in calling for the engagement, because the King bore the same benevolence as his father before him.

"No." He answered, distracted in the midst of his thoughts, "But I like it."

"This ends now!" Prompto had spotted the dart board and drink in hand, mockingly aimed a dart at the King before swinging around to shoot in at the dartboard. Dead red center. The crowd cheered belligerently.

Iris slid over to the the seat by Luna while Noctis indulged Prompto's games. She had been bombarded with strangers since setting foot on the premises only to be abandoned by her safety- and Luna didn't strike her as the outgoing type who thrived in these kinds of situations.

"Sorry for the crowd. Everyone was just so happy about you two. I don't think Noct could've left anyone out. People love having something to celebrate, you know?"

Luna chuckled and shrugged, sipping her glass of white wine before replying, "No apologies needed. I understand." She paused for a moment, before slyly adding, "I don't recall occasions like this in Tenebrae."

Somewhere behind them a plate was dropped on the floor, resulting in a stumbling Lia along with several other helpers kneeling down to clean it up. The bartender rushed over, ready with a broom.

Iris watched the scene and smiled. "Yeah, we're a little more... 'casual' in Lucis I guess."

The frigid night air swept into the great room yet again when Cid made his entrance.

"Paw-paw!" Cindy called and helped him out of his coat, passing it to Prompto to hang on the wall. "You came!"

"Of course I came." The elderly man huffed, bushy grey eyebrows furrowed. "Oi kid," He nodded to Prompto, "Grab me a beer, wouldja?"

"Which one of you sorry lasses is marryin' the King?"

"Don' go scarin' her, paw-paw," Cindy warned sternly, purposefully directing him away from Luna's direction, "Noct here was damn near trippin' over his own two feet waitin' fer her to come out here, ya hear? "

"It's true," Prompto confirmed, much to the consternation of his friend.

Aranea nodded to the barmaid who refilled their glasses. "I hear there's trouble brewing in Lucis." She confided finally. Ignis gazed in her direction sternly.

She'd wanted to bring it up to him for some time now. Noctis had appointed her as a general of the Lucian army first thing upon her return to Insomnia a year ago, and such a position offered her the liberty of hearing such things that may not be so obvious to the general population. It was nothing major- political leaders of various regions being difficult- Iris put a plug to some of that stuff but not all of it.

"You probably heard correctly," The bespecled man pondered thoughtfully, "I'm sure there will always be some trouble. I see it only as a marker of our growth."

As the pool game concluded, Lia triumphantly cheered with both fists in the air and Gladio couldn't help but simply run a hand through his hair and smile. Lia didn't take to losing well in public situations such as this. Maybe it was just as well she win this one.

"All right." He lowered in pool stick in mock surrender as his fiancee smugly approached him. "What do I owe you?"

Lia _hmmed_ , cocking her head to the side, making her heavy earrings sway in the movement. She slicked her tongue in dramatic mockery. After what seemed like an eternity, she answered.

"I need your help with the house."

Gladio blinked. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "You want... help with the house?"

Perhaps it was the alcohol consumption but Lia was so suddenly sincere. "I mean, I can handle the technical things, you know that. But there's so many... personal things I don't want to disrespect. You and Iris grew up there, you know? I know you're both busy but I need some input from you on this." She swayed a little, seeking the table for support.

Gladio pulled her to him, tenderly touching her forehead to his. "I'm sorry. You're right. You shouldn't be doing this alone."

Luna bid farewell to Cor as he approached her to extend his last offer of congratulations for the night. She watched him wave to several crownsguard and give Ignis's shoulder a squeeze as he passed by on his way to the door.

She looked to Noctis as he was leaning over the bar beside her now, arms crossed and resting on the glossy wooden countertop. He was laughing shaking his head at the conversation taking place between Cid and Prompto nearby.

The light from the fireplace cast a rather flattering glow on his sharp features. He'd shaved his face for the occasion at the Citadel and the soft light only made him look smoother, younger. But she knew better. She had scattered shards of memories of the other side and sensing his feelings of pain and loss. She knew beneath his elegant combination of dark hair, almond shaped blue eyes and pale skin there where a multitude of marred flesh over his chest and back, from where his ancestral weapons had penetrated as he offered his own life to bring the dawn.

But for tonight she saw a different man. Perhaps he was a man more like was she had remembered of the small boy from her childhood, before her world fell apart.

He was happy, he was loved; and even despite her own experiences of playing many parts for the world, she was now happy too.

* * *

A/N: Not sure what the seasons are like in Lucis (In the game it always seemed hot, rainy, or in Gralea- cold AF), so I took a little creative liberty on this one for the sake of the kind of scene I wanted and threw some snow flurries in there! And also, I realize I've been throwing in a lot of adult beverage intake in my writing lately, but I feel like if anyone needs a drink it's these people.

Only 1-2 parts left! I have another trip coming up the beginning of November so I will try to get the next part up before then! Thank you for all of your input so far!


	9. The Messenger

The Tide

A/N: What a delay! Thank you for all of the favorites/follows/reviews, it is truly flattering.

Chapter Eight: The Messenger

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking behind the evergreen mountain range to the west when Sylva rose to greet the Lucian king. The man and his entourage contrasted bluntly in their dark attire against the Tenebrean royalty's blue and white.

He greeted her with a warm smile as he approached. It had been years since he last set foot in her household, as he was only a prince when she say him last and she had yet to be coronated- or even married for that sense.

She admittedly had romantic feelings for him once, years ago when they were in their prime. But as she matured and prepared for her own duties as oracle her affections for him grew more platonic, though nevertheless devoted.

Regis grasped her long, thin fingers in both of his hands, warmth tingling her flesh. "Sylva." His voice was tired but firm, "Thank you for everything."

Sylva smiled in return, warm golden shades dancing across her cool pale features as the setting sunlight shimmered through the trees above. She squeezed his hand in response and shook her head. "No need, Regis. Is Noctis feeling better? I was hoping to have more time with him later."

She motioned for him to sit as she did. A young servant girl had emerged from the entrance of the manor, and silently poured tea into the settings before them.

"Much. The doctor mentioned getting him out of bed tomorrow."

Sylva nodded to the servant girl kindly and shifted her gaze back to Regis. "That is so good to hear."

"I would have lost him by now if it weren't for you." Regis sighed wearily, staring down at his full cup as she sipped hers, basking in the aromatic vapors.

"As oracle I had to do everything I could to save an heir of Lucis." She stated matter of factly, "And as a _friend,_ it is only my privilege to heal and protect your child as if he were my own. He will recover from this."

Regis opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again, eyes showing more emotion than he knew to express.

"Thank you, then."

Sylva casually waved him off this time. "No need! Lunafreya has been all to eager to help. You can thank her instead from now on." Her deep blue eyes twinkled.

Regis chuckled. "When I left his room she was coming in with a stack of books."

Sylva laughed lightly. "That's my daughter."

As the sun dimmed and the hum of the crickets set in, their laughter echoed through the gardens. They exchanged stories of their children as two old friends who perhaps at one point could've been lovers, though fate had divided them into separate marriages: Regis married for love and Sylva for political stability.

As the hum of insects rose around them the conversation lulled for a moment. Regis swallowed the last of his tea and heavily set the cup back into the saucer. He looked to Sylva sternly.

"I need to tell you something about Noctis."

Sylva inhaled slowly, hesitating. She leaned over the table beside him and gently took his hand in hers. She furrowed her brow as she studied his hand, laden with shallow veins and thick callouses.

"I know." She said sadly, eyes flickering to his. "I've seen it too."

* * *

The sun rose gently through the windows and Ignis stirred, hunched over the table where he'd labored well into the night before succumbing to the human circadian rhythm and convincing himself that he only needed a moment to 'rest his head'. He felt the sun rays on his skin and jumped suddenly, startled at the light footsteps that approached the door to his hotel room and softly knocked. It was Lady Lunafreya.

Upon renewing her engagement to Noctis she had insisted on accompanying him in a patrol outside of Insomnia. He accepted, never mentioning the incident that had taken place in her previous trip. If she indeed felt able to leave the comfort and safety of the Citadel as the future queen of Lucis then that was her right.

"Come in." He heard the door open and close. Her footsteps approached him in her usual rhythm, wooden floorboards croaking here and there.

"You didn't sleep well, did you." She observed rhetorically.

He shook his head. "More pressing matters at hand I'm afraid."

He heard her fumble through the cabinets.

"What kind of matters?"

A moment later, there was the sharp ticking of the gas outlet on the stove, and the scrape of a match against a tinderbox followed by a subtle _whoosh_ of a flame.

"A financial resolution for Lucis and it's allies." Water rushed from the sink into a tea kettle and then it was set gently over the flame, causing a rush to the water contained. Ignis sighed and rubbed under his eyes. His glasses were off and he knew Luna was unaccustomed to seeing the dulled color of his irises, but she said nothing about it as he listened to her sit at the table across from him.

"I've heard. I can't imagine how exhausting it must be..." She paused, fumbling with something quietly. "To be the only intellectual left of your calibre in Lucis. Or the in world, possibly."

Ignis smiled grimly. "I doubt that. I suppose I just have plenty of time to think undistracted.

"You've always been involved in political matters though, haven't you?" Undoubtedly Noctis had conveyed this to her in one of his many letters to the captive princess over the years. In a way, Ignis had spent more of his time in Regis's presence than Noctis had, serving as a mentor and guide for the prince only two years his junior.

"I suppose I have, even before I was blinded." Ignis agreed. The water in the kettle was starting to rush at a fast pace.

"Has your vision not changed at all? Since... it happened?"

"A little. Initially there was only darkness. But when the dawn returned, I could see shades of light. Auras. Some shadows. But nothing more."

"Nothing more to distract you I suppose." Luna replied dryly, "I can't help but to feel responsible."

Ignis could picture the scene in his mind's eye now, her sitting across from him, arms crossed on the table, and he still sat over his documents from the night before, disheveled and heavy lidded, grayed sullen eyes staring blankly into her expressive blue ones.

"I don't think anyone holds you responsible. I certainly don't. What you accomplished that day was quite remarkable."

The water in the kettle continued to pick up its pace. Her heard her shift in her chair.

Ignis continued, "I've been meaning to tell you. You appear... different lately."

"I thought you could only see light and shadows."

The kettle began to whistle, gently at first, and then it transitioned to a hard blowing screech. Luna rose from her chair and clicked the switch on the stove to turn off the gas. She filled two mugs from the cupboard and brought them over, sliding one in front of him. The stale aroma of generic brand black tea wafted to his nostrils, but he was grateful for it anyway. Luxuries such as tea were scarce on the road.

"That's true. But you still appear to be different."

He listened to the gentle lap of water as she steeped her tea.

"Can I try to help?" The question can suddenly and bluntly, and he could tell from her stiffened posture that she meant it sincerely.

"What do you mean?"

"If there's a chance I could help you, would that be alright?"

Ignis froze. In all his years in darkness he'd never considered it would be a possibility to have his sight the Starscourge reigned everyone joined him in the darkness, but as the sun rose in the sky after ten years, he had felt like the only one left. The faces of his friends and the pages of a good book almost seemed foreign to him now. While the aromas of his meals were more potent, the satisfaction of having a variety of colors on his plate was a thing of the past. He steadily brought his mug to his lips for a moment. Luna said nothing.

"I suppose it would."

He felt Luna relax for a moment in silence. Then she leaned across the table and reached a hand to his brow lightly. Her face was close to his, he could tell.

"Good, Because I think that I can. I don't know if I can recover vision completely, but if yours has changed before perhaps I can change it again."

Ignis felt a tingling sensation around his occupational socket before she pulled her hand away and sank back down into the chair. "But first, I feel there's something I must know."

"What's that?"

"What happened?"

* * *

Iris entered the house with minimal expectations. Gladdy had been helping Lia on his off time, but there couldn't have been too much of a difference in just several months' time. Given that they finally got married amidst all the repairs, Iris had to admit they were something of a power couple.

She turned the key and the motion was smoother than she remembered, as if the lock had been recently greased and reset. Warm air greeted her as she stepped into the main hall.

The vision before her took her breath away for a moment. The tiles had been refurbished, no longer giving the appearance of plates full of dust littering the floor. A simple chandelier hung before the door. It was nowhere near the size of the one from her memory, but cast a similar light through bright crystal, as if just offering a whisper of the grandeur the hall once offered. She could vaguely see herself tiptoeing down the stairs in the night as a child, to join her mother in the parlor and try to con her into letting a little girl stay up late. And how many times did she eavesdrop on Gladdy and her father talking in the study?

"Iris?" Lia's voice echoed from the back of the manor in the kitchen. She emerged to greet the younger woman. "I'm so glad you had time to stop by! What do you think?"

Iris looked the the chrysanthemums in a vase on the table under the chandelier. Her mother always kept seasonal flowers there as well.

"Pretty great, right?"

"Yeah." Iris responded, choking a little. "This place looks great all right."

The front gardens and the courtyard were still a mess, but the interior felt like the home she remembered. There were even several portraits of previous Amicitia generations that were now properly re-cased in glass, and hanging throughout the hall and in her father's former study.

"It's just... quiet."

Lia chuckled, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway. She was dressed casually in sweatpants, a sight Iris hadn't seen before. "Are you hinting at something?"

"Sorry?"

Lia grinned, loose strands from her ponytail falling over her olive complexion. "Remarking on the lack of noise. Gladio's told me stories about you two, I can only imagine what this place must've been like. But if it's noise you want, you can always move back in."

Iris blinked, eyes still set on the chrysanthemums. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Lia grinned. "We just confirmed it."

Iris obtained adulthood in world of darkness and daemons, truckloads of scavenged supplies, and raw scientific analysis of the obscure phenomenon that was the starscourge. She had gained a formidable reputation as a daemon hunter, sleeping in caves and in trees, walking dusty roads to recover refugees to haul back to Lestallum. Before she saw Noctis again she was wild and feral, only a ghost of the girl that the Amicitia's had raised.

She never dreamed this moment would be a reality. She paused, turned squarely to face Lia. "Are you serious?"

Lia nodded. "Seven weeks, the doc says. Don't do the math from our wedding night, it won't add up."

 _Gross._ Iris shook off the comment and embraced her for the first time.

* * *

The contents of the room were hazy when Prompto first opened his eyes. It took several moments to adjust to the darkness, but when he finally realized where he was a wave of both relief and despair washed over him.

The light from a streetlamp blared in through the closed window blinds in the lone window of the room. A bookshelf. A desk with random photographs pinned to the wall over it. A lone dresser stood under the window and a yellow jumpsuit hung on a nail on the wall. So it wasn't a dream. That was both horrible and amazing.

He lay bare chested and awkwardly pressed against the wall in a funny angle- probably the biggest bummer when the woman you love sleeps in a twin sized bed.

Cindy lay beside him in the dim light, eyes closed and darting rapidly beneath her eyelids. She was sprawled out comfortably laying on her stomach with an arm draped over his own, lips parted slightly.

He didn't dare move. He'd parted ways with Ignis's patrol to do business for the crown city in Hammerhead as per usual and then grabbed a drink with Cindy after her work was done, nothing unusual there, and then something happened.

They both had several shots of whiskey, and while he was clearly more effected by the liquor than she was, she moved on him regardless.

And here they were. Prompto absentmindedly spotted his pistol and holster on the floor by his clothes. He didn't dare move. Regardless of how Cindy would feel when she woke up, he selfishly wanted to drag out this moment for as long as he could. After all, this was her world and he was just living in it. He'd have it no other way.

Footsteps approached from the back office that connected the Cindy's bedroom and three loud knocks barraged the door. Prompto froze.

Cindy's eyes shot open and her head snapped to the door.

"CINDY!" Cid's gruff voice shouted through the door. "CINDY!"

Cindy sat straight up in the bed and shot Prompto a bewildered look, which made him panic. She yanked a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself.

Once Prompto realized what she was doing he scanned the room frantically more cover. Or escape. Realizing there was none, he swiftly pulled the blankets over his head just in time. He held his breath and listened as Cindy cracked the door open.

"What's all the ruckus now, paw-paw?"

"I was jus' checkin on ya. Didn' see ya at dinner!"

"I'm not hungry." She hissed.

"Well I brought coffee."

"'Preciate it but I'm not much of a coffee drinker these days, you know that paw-paw."

"Naw, this is for your friend."

Prompto jumped. He heard Cindy protest as Cid wedged the door open slightly wider from the outside. "I have coffee here, Prompto!"

" _Paw paw! Go away!"_

Prompto heard Cid laugh as Cindy scolded him with words he'd never heard before until she managed to slam the door shut.

Prompto slowly pulled the blanket down his face.

Cindy was leaning against the door wrapped in the sheet. She looked back at him and sighed harshly. A moment passed in silence, one staring back at the other. Then he watched as Cindy's face contorted in a closed mouth smile, as if trying to suppress her laughter before it bubbled out.

"What?" Prompto adjusted himself so that his posture was more upright.

"You didn' have to _hide_ on nothin' Prompto! We're adults aren' we?!" She moved over to sit on the bed beside him, and laughed beside him in the dark as he smiled weakly.

* * *

When the sword was pulled from Noctis's chest, he slumped over, gasping desperately, clinging to the arms of the throne for support as he heaved blood. He was dazed from the ordeal, causing him to fall forward and cease sitting on the throne altogether. He had just died as a king, now he was on all fours grunting pathetically in a ruined throne room at Bahamut's will. He looked up to see his father standing silently over him, expression unreadable but not emotionless. But everything was hard to process in that moment.

He had blacked out and woke up in a hunter aid station in Hammerhead, with several IV's running and wrapped in bandages. Prompto was the first person he saw, asleep on the far wall.

He told Luna about this when she pressed him during their night in Cape Caem. He lay on his back with the window overlooking the ocean to his side, and she on her belly, propped up on her elbows, waves from her braid that he unraveled cascading down her back.

From that night forward their relationship somewhat resembled their time together in Tenebrae. They shared stories and laughed together, with her occasionally sneakily entering his room at night. He loved those rude intrusions.

When he pressed her back about Altissia she told him her memory as best she could, but like his the details were spotty and best left to other witnesses. But when he slipped into sleep he dreamed of it. He saw her crawl as he did, but when her palms pressed into the sand they wrung excess water from it that collected into pools everytime she withdrew her hand.

And in that moment he was admittedly more empathetic toward Ardyn; the Astrals were as fickle as they were powerful. He was now but a mortal king attempting to make Insomnia into a phoenix, rising from the ashes.

Noctis tossed to his side in his bed. Luna was away on patrols with Ignis, and her absence was noted. His thoughts swam constantly, deterring him from sleep.

A familiar sound of scuttling padded paws rapped on the floors of his bedchambers, causing him to sit up in both surprise and anticipation.

"Umbra." He greeted the graying dog as it leaped into the bed. "Why so late, boy?"

The dog bowed his head as if inviting Noctis to scratch it, and the king obliged. After a moment, Umbra cut off the contact and turned to his side, offering a leather pouch with a notebook.

"A letter?" Noctis observed inquisitively, and pulled the book from the bag while scratching Umbra on the neck while the dog curled up beside him. He smiled in the sim light when he read the message:

 _We're on our way. I'll be home soon._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! There will likely only be one more part after this and I will do my best to complete it before the holiday madness!

It was fun to explore (even for a moment) the character of Sylva and Regis's relationship. It's a pity we don't know much about it, as her death is kind of a flat moment for me.

Also, I'm very intrigued by the trailer than came out of episode Ignis and cannot wait! As you can see, I teased that here. I have a feeling I'll be wanting to write some Ignis based fiction after that release. And who knows, maybe Ravus will become a little more interesting for me. Until next time!


	10. The End To All Our Exploring

The Tide

A/N: Final chapter now! Thank you for all the kind words, favorites/follows to this point!

Chapter Nine: The End To All Our Exploring

* * *

"A week from today." Noctis spoke almost grimly as he poked at the fire methodically with a stick.

Luna nodded, smoothing her skirt from her seat on the camping chair beside him. "A week from today." She repeated, as though in agreement, or in reply to some unanswered question. Cicadas were humming in loud symphony, as if announcing to the world that they, of all creatures, had outlasted the Starscourge in full numbers.

The early spring evening hugged the wooded land outside of Insomnia with cool mist from the lake nearby. Noctis had spent most of the afternoon casting various lures into the lake, pulling the hood of his grey sweatshirt over his head as a light late day rain settled in, and Luna did the same with a fleece blanket on the back of her chair where she sat. They were convinced by the Citadel's inhabitants that they simply _must_ get away one last time before the wedding, which resulted in the couple getting in a car and driving two hours south, where the dry dusty land gave way to evergreen trees.

" _Realistically, it's easier for us if you are out of the picture as final preparations are made. The circus that is the press, you know."_ Ignis spoke, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The lenses were dark. He'd been particularly sensitive to the night since regaining some, though not all, of his vision.

" _Most lovers have unlimited time together once they are wed,"_ Gentiana had harped thoughtfully, _"Such will not be the case for the new king and queen of Lucis."_

Noctis jumped and jetted his index finger in the air as if suddenly remembering something.

"I know," He motioned to the tent they had set up together behind them, "Gladio gave me something for the road." He winked at her and disappeared inside the tent leaving his wooden stick leaning haphazardly against the chair.

Luna leaned to her side to grab it, just in time before it almost slid into the flames. She finished the job of turning a large log onto it's backside, revealing glowing hot coals offering their blazing warmth her way. The flames crackled and spit in response.

Her thoughts strayed momentarily to her nights traveling across Lucis after separating from Libertus, she'd made many fires like this on dark nights and sometimes, and in that moment briefly found herself regretting her decision of separating from the glaive. The road was lonely, albeit dangerous as well. Having a companion, if only for peace of mind would've made all the difference. But she could never bring herself to curse another human with her road.

Noctis emerged from the tent moments later, interrupting her reverie with a metal flask in hand.

Luna's eye widened. "Gift from Gladio, is it?"

Noctis chuckled. "Yeah, an early wedding gift I guess." He unscrewed the top and took a cautious swig, eyes squinting shut as he did so. He then passed the flask to her. "I don't know if you're a fan of scotch."

Luna accepted the flask hesitantly. Normally she'd shy from accepting such a drink. But her recent thoughts of Libertus were reminding her of the night of Insomnia's fall, and she decided she'd rather would dull those feelings.

She sipped cautiously. The liquid burned as it rolled over her tongue and down her throat. She coughed and just barely caught it in her mouth before it spilled back into the flask.

"You ok?" Noctis took the metal container from her and rested a hand on her back, brows furrowed in concern.

Luna nodded, choking the bitter drink down. "I-I've never had scotch I don't think." She stammered, instantly feeling the loose effect of the drink.

Noctis sat back down beside her and rested the flask against the base of his chair. "I'm sorry. Couples don't normally introduce scotch a week before their wedding do they?" He spoke as though pondering aloud to himself.

Luna felt a smile creep through her warm cheeks, watching his long fingers sweep through his dark hair as he leaning back in the chair. "Well, how are we to know?" She questioned teasingly, "Neither of us has made it that far."

Noctis chuckled. "All the more reason to drink, then."

Then they sat in silence as Noctis opened the flask again. As of late, when her mind wasn't on Libertus or Nyx it was on Ravus. She felt incredible pangs of guilt when she heard his name. Ignis had relinquished the last little details that were unknown to her about his role in Nifilheim, including that last battle in Gralea in which he'd begged Noctis to take his life, mangled and disfigured. Luna blinked back tears every time she thought of it, and tonight was no exception. She knew it was appropriate that she should cry, but she didn't want to.

In the years to come as new generations rose and continued to shape Lucis and Tenebrae, as well as the rest of the world, the events of the past decade would become nothing more than a legend. Her children and her children's children would be living on top of multitudes of bones and ruins at the expense of her own generation. They would never truly know the cost. The fall of Insomnia would be but a song, albeit one that caused her grief and nightmares. But as humans, did people have anything more to live for in such short, tragic lifespans? The songs and the legends were what gave purpose in the lives of those who could find none within themselves, she decided.

* * *

Noctis thoroughly enjoyed the quiet with Luna. As both a royal by birth and introvert by nature, he sometimes struggled with the pressure to mingle and connect with people, simply because of who they were. But Luna was different. She possessed a gentle but powerful presence, one that made heads turn when she entered the room. She was quiet and calm, but passionate and willful. And she possessed the ability to make him feel perfectly at ease in the silence between them, which was a gift in itself.

His journey on the road with Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto was filled mostly with casual banter and laughter and memories that made him look back and smile. He would often think of Luna on nights like this and wonder where she was or what she was doing and he would speculate what it would be like to have her there with them. He never imagined that after everything, they would have an opportunity to sit by a campfire together.

When the flask was half empty, he set it down for the night. He reached for her hand and took it in his, gently running over her knuckles with his calloused thumb. In the glow of the fire her loose silvery mane shone like hot red embers, as if she emerged from Ifrit's flames rather than Leviathan's waters.

"I'm so tired." She announced suddenly, breaking the silence. The flames were slowly dying, so he nodded and stood, pulling her from her seat. She obliged and twirled under his arm mockingly, they swayed for a moment, one of his hands holding hers and the other resting on her waist, their foreheads slightly touching as she smirked back up at him.

"Those ballroom dance lessons have paid off I see." Noctis observed.

Luna laughed and clung to him as his arm eased around her shoulders, leading her from the campfire to the tent. "Well I suppose one of us ought to know what we're doing."

"You'll lead, then." Noctis replied. He guided her into the tent, careful that her head missed the low beam of the entrance on her way in before following suit.

"I'll lead," Luna repeated agreeably, "And then we'll excuse ourselves from the festivities and go upstairs and take a great big nap."

"Sounds like a dream." Noctis crooned as he yawned.

They lay down on an air mattress covered in various blankets and linens. His eyes adjusted to the dark enough to see Luna's figure in vivid shades of black and grey, and the reflection of what little light there was off of the platinum shades of her hair. She was still for a moment, content to lay cradled in his arms, her back facing him, before she sat up and pulled her bag towards herself and unzipped it.

"What're you doing?" Noctis groaned.

"Changing in something warmer." Luna hissed back at her husband to be, glancing at him in the darkness over her shoulder. He watched her slip off her top, then roll onto her hips to pull the a-line skirt off by the hem. He hair had been loose and untampered with the whole day, and it slid over her shoulders and onto her back.

No longer resisting the urge to touch her, he leaned forward from where he lay to put a hand on her shoulder as she pulled a pair of sweatpants from the bag.

"No. Not yet."

Luna shot him a fiery look over her shoulder this time, eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Just..." Noctis gently pulled her by the shoulder so that she faced him. "Come here first."

"Noctis." Luna rebutted in her clear, regal voice. "I'm _cold._ "

"Not for long." Noctis replied slyly, pulling her closer again so that her heart was a mere inches from his.

He felt her relax against him now, before offering her last refusal. "It's too cold."

"Not for long." He repeated, softer this time. He pulled her close and felt her relax under his persuasion. He held her face in his hands and felt her body press delicately against his in response. Luna was a lot of things to him; she was the first person who read aloud to him, the first face he could remember after the Marilith. She was always the ghost from afar throughout his adolescence- never quite close enough to touch but never to far to offer a greeting, a suggestion, or dry sense of humor.

He kissed her lightly and she reciprocated with ardor, shuddering and pulling him over her.

* * *

A/N: I will of course add an epilogue for post or during wedding when I get the chance. I've always wanted to do a campfire scene and wanted to keep this chapter simple- like how this how fic started with a meeting between Noctis and Luna. Except now time has passed and they've grown comfortable with one another enough to have a scene like this.. This chapter was named after the song on the Leftovers soundtrack that helped me write the majority of this fic. I may wrap up some things in the epilogue but will intentionally leave some things open to interpretation, much like the spirit of the game- just not quite as open, I guess.

I did write an alternate fishing scene for this chapter which I wasn't satisfied with, so I ended up scrapping it but may tweak it and publish is separately as it's own thing in the future!

I'm excited for all the new dlc that will be coming out over the next year and will no doubt find some of it inspiring. I'm almot positive on and Ignis centric fic when his episode is released, and perhaps an Ardyn one after that, but my heart is always with Noctis and Luna. So this is not the end- you can look out for my future stuff if interested! And as always, thank you for reading!


	11. Epilogue: Sails of Memory

The Tide

Epilogue: Sails of Memory

* * *

 _There is a tide in the affairs of men,_

 _Which taken at the flood, leads to fortune._

 _Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries._

 _On such a full sea are we now afloat._

 _And we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures._

 _William Shakespeare_

* * *

One morning, Luna woke as the sun spread it's first beams upon the crown city. She instinctively reached her bare arm out to the empty space beside her; Noctis was already up. She turned her head to the softly glowing numbers of the clock on the bedside table.

It was barely 6 am.

She painstakingly heaved her swollen belly to the opposite side, rolling first on her back and then to the side of the bed, recruiting effort from her arms to left herself up. She sat like that for a moment, letting her feet dangle just above the floor. The soft ivory fabric of her nightgown settled over her swollen calves,. It tickled a bit.

She sat in the dim light of the dawn, carefully following her doctor's orders to avoid getting up too quickly. The familiar sharp jolts of pain trickled up and down her spine and she sighed. She was told that she was considered a 'high risk' pregnancy, due to the fact that she was carrying twins.

* * *

Gentiana had left her three months to the day. She appeared to Luna in a midst of a late summer night, tearfully confessing her time with the oracle must come to an end.

" _I remember the day you were born, my Queen,"_ The raven haired messenger confided, _"Since that day you helped me learn to embrace the many flaws and failures of humanity, for the sorrow it brings as well as the beauty. But there is more I must do elsewhere, I'm afraid."_

Luna had hugged her for a long time in the great hall of the Citadel, stoic though visibly shaken.

She retired to her chambers that day, citing her progressing pregnancy as the reason for her sudden fatigue, though in reality she laid in bed and cried privately, mourning the loss of the last constant from her childhood. She only stirred once in the night as Noctis tried to rouse her to eat, though he eventually conceded and lay in the bed beside her instead. He drifted to sleep with his eyes fixed on her, closing them heavily.

But in the morning the sun rose again, and she rose with it.

* * *

Umbra still made an appearance every now and then. She would greet the animal with an appreciatory scratch behind the ears as he followed her around, and she never questioned his comings and goings. It appeared the astrals were hard at work with a new plan of their own.

She felt the harsh pull of a contraction and braced a poster in the bed as she breathed through it; it settled after several seconds. The pain radiated from her womb and up her spine. This was becoming a regular occurrence over the last several days, which made the doctor commit her to checks every two days. She would going to labor soon, and it could potentially be a dangerous one, she was told.

On their wedding day, Ignis proposed a toast before the king and queen of Lucis and their honored guests.

"My dearest Luna," The bespecled man faced her at her seat beside Noctis, "For a time you were the woman we were never quite sure we would meet." His light green eyes glimmered under the light of crystal chandeliers, "And like so many others before us, we've met you and we've fallen in love- to include the Glacian and the Tidemother. None more than the man beside you, of course."

Luna's breath caught in her throat as she returned Ignis's serene gaze.

"May you be nearly as he was every time he received your secret correspondence over the course of twelve years."

An applause roared throughout the ballroom, and when the happy couple walked down the Citadel steps hand-in-hand they kissed chastely before the cameras, and the eyes of all of Lucis and the world watched, erupted in cheers and long awaited closure. Some people where at the steps of the Citadel, and some were in front of the television miles away.

Later that night, Noctis pulled Luna's forehead to his in the brilliant moonlight flooding their room. The sheets were soft against her bare skin, and his body felt warm against hers.

"This is all I wanted, all along." Noctis spoke softly, the breath from his lips falling on hers.

"I know." She smiled a little at his sweet sincerity, eyes locking on his for what could've been the millionth time that day.

* * *

The memory was banished from her head as gush of water collapsed beneath her, causing her to brace herself against the doorway of her closet for support and she cried out from her surprise. She felt the clear water dribble down her legs, soaking her nightgown thoroughly. A wave of anxiety surged through her.

She wanted Gentiana. She wanted her mother. She wanted _someone._

A knock rapped sharply on the door and she hesitated, reluctant to respond knowing whoever it was would discover her in such a state.

"N-Noctis?" She called weakly, easing herself to the floor to calm her trembling legs.

The doors to the chamber opened a crack. "Lady Lunafreya, forgive me. I was looking for Noct myself and heard commotion this way," Ignis's posh voice rang, "Are you decent?"

"No. But please help me." She pleaded.

The door opened all the way and Ignis darted into the room with a look of alarm at the sight of her on the damp floor. He ran to her, summing the situation quickly.

"I-I think it's starting." She spoke shakily and he knelt down beside her.

"I'll find Noct at once."

Before he could rise again she grasped his lapel tightly.

"No," She pleaded, "Please don't leave me here, Ignis."

His dulled green eyes met hers. She returned his vision to him and never asked for anything in return, until now.

"Alright." He agreed, "Let's get you a robe. There's still time to get you to your doctor. Can you walk?"

* * *

A day later, Noctis squeezed Luna's hand as the second child was finally pulled by the shoulders from her. The nurse rubbed the child furiously in a blanket before holding it before the couple, announcing, "A girl this time!"

Noctis accepted the small bundle, eyes burning furiously as he watched the nurse pass their son to Luna to feed. His wife seemed to glow in the soft light of the birthing room, bathed in sweat and now naked, as the doctor worked to deliver the placentas where her legs were splayed open.

Later when Luna was bathed and clothed properly their close friends trickled in to meet the new prince and princess.

"You guys will never sleep again." Gladio warned, eyes heavy from his own brush with parenthood.

* * *

In the days that followed she hoped Gentiana would return, but she never did. Despite the urging of staff to allow a wet nurse to comfort the babies in the night, Luna had insisted that the nursery be set up in their own quarters. The first several weeks were a nightly routine- the babies would cry out and he would rock one while Luna would nurse the other before they swapped out, and he would proceed to his first meeting of the day a mere hour or so after falling back asleep with heavy bags under his eyes as Gladio granted him a knowing slap on the way.

"Don't worry, this part doesn't last long." Regis's voice rang in Noctis's head. It wasn't a mystical call from the dead but a memory, of which Noctis couldn't recall but it somehow seemed applicable and so Noctis composed in his own mind the idea that this was advice his father had preordained for this moment.

The sight of the two raven haired siblings reminded her of the similarities between her and Ravus, Though they were not twins, her mother would often remark at how identical to him she looked as a baby. Her early memories of her brother were warm ones- swimming in the water gardens, partaking of the candy he'd snuck into her bedchambers to share, how he'd come running every time she cried because of a skinned knee, or a bee sting. He covered for her everytime they were caught, so that she'd never get into trouble.

She wondered if her children would have a childhood with similar memories. She hoped it would last longer than her own did, harboring a secret anxiety that it wouldn't. Had they not lost their mother so young, Ravus would be alive still. Perhaps he'd even be a father himself, but for now he was but a ghost.

As was she, at one point.

She shook the thought, and rose from the couch to set her son in his bassinet before gently taking her daughter from Noctis's arms to do the same. Noctis stirred a little in his sleep before curling up on the couch. She considered waking him up to bring him to bed but when her eyes settled on the clock on the nightstand she realized he would have to wake soon anyway.

His dark eyelashes were scrunched as though he was perturbed by something in his sleep, most likely dreaming about having to wake up to soothe the children again. She grabbed a throw blanket from a chair and covered him in it before shuffling her tired feet to their bed by herself.

The sky was beginning to glow grey in the lights of dawn as she pulled her own covers over herself. Her life had been a series of bittersweetness. The happy hum of her childhood had been interrupted by Noctis and Regis, followed by the appearance of Nifilheim. Years of captivity were made bearable by Noctis's scratchy writings to er about his seemingly "normal" life: studying for exams, school dances, dreams of traveling the world and rescuing her.

She was aware of the pain her death had brought but elated that she was able to be with him again, if only for a moment. Since the Tidemother relinquished her she'd witnessed the stripped down beings of Eos forced to rely on one another for survival. The people of Tenebrae and beyond followed her everywhere. And Noctis- he was finally hers.

* * *

The thick evergreen trees of Duscae provided a thick canopy, shielding the duo from the silvery moonlight from above; though it still managed to shimmer in small the tiny gaps of the bristles.

"Too bad Gladio couldn't make it." Prompto shrugged, wrapped in a blanket as he poked at the fire. "He was never the type to flake out like this."

Noctis chuckled. "It's pretty easy to be a flake when you have kids, believe me."

Prompto pursed his lips in a wry smile and nodded in acknowledgment. "I can imagine. Especially those Amicitia kids. Cindy invited them down the the garage once. _Never again._ " The blonde crossed his arms behind his head and sank back into the camping chair.

"Yeah those kids are pretty wild. I like to think mine have a better reputation, at least."

Prompto snorted, "Yours are about as edgy as a bouquet of daisies."

Noctis smirked in response.

"But then again," Prompto pondered aloud, "It would be hard to edgy when your mom is Luna and your dad is the king of Lucis. Even when you're only two years old."

"Yeah," Noctis agreed, bombarded by distant memories of growing up as royalty in the citadel. Without his mother he often felt lonely an isolated from the rest of the world even though he was constantly surronded by people who wanted to be close to him.

"They'll have it better than I did though."

They sat in silence, Prompto neurotically poking at the fire. The camping trip had originally been planned as a reunion of sorts for the four friends, however life got in the way as Ignis was unable to pull himself from his duties in the Citadel and Gladio from his at home. Noctis had to cut the trip shorter as he had planned to leave early anyway, and Prompto was not about to spend time on his own alone in the woods.

"Say," Prompto nudged him cheekily, "Isn't this the part where you're supposed to ask me when Cindy and I are going to uh, start a family?"

Noctis's eyes narrowed. "Why would I ask that? That's none of my business."

Prompto's eyebrows raised. "You're literally the first person who told me that."

Noctis shrugged. "You can do whatever you _want_ to do Prompto, you always have." Noctis paused, sighing lightly. "I envy you for that. Your life is yours because you made it. Mine was predetermined and the only reason I'm still alive is because of the astrals pulling some strings.

Prompto smiled. "Do you really envy me?"

Noctis nodded, looking his friend in the eye. "I always have. I'm just grateful you chose to

be my friend."

"I never knew that." Prompto smiled, raising his mug of ale and prompting his friend to do the same. "Cheers to that then, And friendship. And me doing whatever I want."

"-And to Iggy and Gladio who could not partake with us tonight." Noctis added in a mockingly regal tone.

"And also to Luna for everything- and like, coming back from the dead only to have to birth and raise your angelic children. May they remain like the angels they are long after being exposed to the Amicitas." Prompto replied is his best imitation of Noctis's voice.

"Cheers. And to all the ladies in our lives. Especially Aranea- who has somehow convinced Iggy that loosening up every once in a while is a good idea!"

Prompto threw his head back and laughed heartily. "How have we not talked about this?" He cried, tears brimming the corners of his eyes. "He is a changed man, dude!"

They joined their mugs in a modest _clink_ and sipped the ale.

"Also, to Ardyn." Prompto added cheekily, "For making this moment possible."

Noctis's eyes darted savagely to the blonde. "Too soon, Prompto."

"Too soon. You're right." Prompto responded apologetically.

The paused for a moment and drank in silence. Thier lives had seen much suffering because of the deeds of Ardyn. Everyone on the planet had lost something, or someone, some had lost everything. The next generation would surely never know what that was like, only growing up to walk among graveyards and recall their parents' and grandparents' tales of what had transpired long before. There was a permanent scar on the human race and that scar would be cross generational.

However, the future generations would be brought up with a new sense of unity with their fellow citizens, and a sacred reverence for the resilience of the human spirit.

"To friendship, then. I know I already said that but that is _actually_ what made this moment possible. From the beginning."

Noctis raised his mug again. "To friendship. From the beginning. I can drink to that."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I told myself I would be done before episode Ignis, then before Christmas, New years, etc. But it was such a busy time! I hope this story did for others what it did for me, I truly enjoyed writing and sharing it all.

Episode Ignis was amazing, and as I anticipated it gave me a whole new respect for his character and for Ravus as well- the most tragic man in FF, in my opinion. Also, I realized halfway through writing this that I never really gave Noctis and Prompto the moment their friendship deserved so I decided to close the epilogue by attempting to do that! I'm looking forward to the rest of the dlc. This will likely not be my last fiction for FFXV (though it will probably be the longest, I mainly do oneshots).

Also: My inspirations for the emotion and flow of this fic were mainly based on music. I rely on it heavily. In case anyone's curious, my go to's for this fic were:

"Change of Time" Josh Ritter

"16, Maybe Less" by Iron and Wine

"The Departure" by Max Richter (The Leftovers Soundtrack 1)

"Dona Nobis Pacem 1 & 2" by Max Richter ( The Leftovers Soundtrack 1)

"The Quality of Mercy" by Max Richter (The Leftovers Soundtrack 2)

May you all have an amazing rest of your life, doing whatever it is that you want.


End file.
